Como impresionar a una entrenadora de dragones
by Kuro-Sacchi
Summary: Meraud tiene un problema... sus padres, el rey y la reina de Dunbroch decidieron hacer una alianza con los vikingos que alguna vez fueron sus enemigos, pero ese no es su problema, su problema es que la representante de los vikingos tiene unos preciosos ojos verdes y que es una entrenadora de dragones dificil de impresionar y un dragon aun más dificil de soportar.
1. Cartas, parte 1

Los personajes de HTTYD y BRAVE 2012 le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y casas productoras, la autora de este fanfic no tiene derecho sobre nada excepto la trama de este fanfic.

* * *

Advertencia: Male!Merida, Fem!Hiccup

* * *

**Capítulo I **

"**Cartas, primera parte"**

El reino de Dunbroch, ubicado en las tierras altas de Escocia.

La historia de este reino, como la de muchos otros, está en sus inicios escrita con sangre. Constituido por cuatro clanes principales, Dunbroch, Macintosh, McGuffin y Dingwall, que durante años pelearon entre ellos hasta que se vieron amenazados por invasores que amenazaban con arrasar sus tierras, los clanes se unieron bajo la espada de Fergus del clan Dunbroch y lograron desterrar a los invasores. Los cuatro clanes se unieron y formaron el reino de Dunbroch y Fergus, por su gran tenacidad y liderazgo, fue nombrado rey del mismo. Después de muchos años el primogénito de Fergus y su esposa, la reina Elinor, debía desposar a una de las hijas de los líderes de los demás clanes, pero el príncipe Meraud, valiente y aguerrido, decidió que el misma pelearía por su propia mano en lugar de dejar su destino en manos de su madre y los lores de los clanes.

Luego de uno que otro mal entendido, de entre queriendo y no querer convertir a su madre en un enorme oso, de romper la maldición que no solo perseguía a su madre sino también al oso fantasma Mor´Du y de que por fin su madre le permitirá vivir la vida a su manera.

Han pasado alrededor de cuatro años desde entonces, los lores de los clanes han dejado ser a sus hijas, la hija de Lord Macintosh se había desposado con un mercader del sur y ahora el reino empezaba a gozar de aun amplia apertura comercial, la hija de Lord McGuffin se desposo con un general del ejército de su padre, un sujeto tan grande como ella, la hija de Lord Dingwall se deposo como un simpático pescador y ahora la región de Dingwall era una prospera ciudad pesquera que surtía a todo Dunbroch, y Meraud… bueno, el príncipe de Dunbroch aún no encontraba a su Dulcinea y su madre empezaba a impacientarse ¡Quería nietos por los dioses!

- Que voy a hacer con el Fergus! – comento exasperada la reina Elinor mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en la privacidad de sus aposentos, su marido sentado en la cama viéndola ir y venir, divertido por la actitud de su mujer – Ya tiene veinte años y no ha conseguido sentar cabeza! Entiendo que es un poco testarudo y lo que paso con los lores hace años me dejo en claro que por muy reyes o lores que seamos no debemos imponernos ante la felicidad de nuestros hijos pero... – continuo su discurso atareado la reina.

- Elinor. – llamo el rey Fergus a su amada esposa, esta se detuvo en seco y le dio su atención a su esposo, en el rostro de Fergus yacía una sonrisa conciliadora – Cálmate, amor. Meraud ya encontrara a alguien, ¡Es Meraud! Sabe lo que quiere y cuando lo vea no lo soltara, en eso se parece a ti. – tranquilizo el rey a su reina – Recuerdo como podías ser de celosa cuando otras damas se me acercaban antes de nuestro compromiso oficial. – molesto un poco Fergus.

Elinor sonrio divertida por aquellos recuerdos de su juventud y tomo asiento al lado de su marido.

- Si es así, entonces siento algo de lastima por la chica, deberá ser capaz de domar a la más peligrosa de las fieras si quiere mantener en su sitio a un Meraud celoso. – bromeo Elinor mientras pensaba en lo posesivo y protector que podía llegar a ser Meraud con las cosas que le importaban.

TOC-TOC. Alguien toco la puerta de los aposentos de los reyes.

- Adelante. – concedió Elinor.

A los aposentos de los reyes entro Maudie, la nana de los trillizos y confidente no oficial de Elinor, en sus manos cargaba una bandeja que tenía una carta delicadamente envuelta en un sobre de alguna especie de cuero, un sello de cera roja con el diseño un una especie de monstruo con cuernos fue todo lo que Elinor necesito para ver la carta como si fuese un arma de destrucción masiva.

- Maudie puedes irte. – despidió rápidamente Elinor a la mujer luego de tomar la carta entre sus manos.

Maudie asintió y se retiró volviendo a cerrar la puerta con ligereza.

Una vez Elinor estuvo segura de que ella y su marido estaban solos en el cuarto la reina abrió la carta con avidez y prosiguió a leer velozmente el contenido de la carta. Fergus observaba con preocupación a su mujer mientras esta avanzaba en su lectura.

- Qué ocurre? – logro interrogar Fergus cuando noto que su esposa había terminado su análisis de la carta.

Elinor despego sus castaños ojos del papel que iba en aquel curioso sobre de cuero y los fijo en los azules de su marido, Fergus noto la confusión por la que su esposa pasaba en esos instantes.

- Elinor? – llamo delicadamente Fergus a su reina intentado sacarla de su estupor.

- Los vikingos quieren hacer una alianza. – sin más Elinor, la confusión en sus ojos más obvia que antes.

- Ah? – fue la inteligente respuesta de Fergus mientras tomaba la carta de la manos de su esposa y el mismo le daba una leída.

_Estimado pueblo de las tierras altas, ¿Cómo han estado? _

_Entendemos que debido a los pasados encuentros entre nuestra gente es posible que esta carta sea quemada antes de llegar a las manos de las personas que nos gustaría la leyeran, sin embargo en dado caso de que la carta llegara hasta el agarre de sus líderes nos gustaría hacerles una pequeña oferta._

_En pos de que nuestros pueblos prosperen hacia un futuro brillante nos gustaría formar una alianza entre su gente y la nuestra._

_Entendemos también que debido a nuestra historia pasada con su pueblo puede que ustedes rechacen dicha oferta, pero tengan en cuenta que nosotros nos retiramos mucho antes de que la guerra llegara a su fin conclusivo y que desde entonces no hemos vuelto a sus tierras._

_Sin más que agregar nos despedimos, no sin antes pedirles que envíen una respuesta a nuestra petición, si es aceptada o no es su decisión, por favor piénsenlo._

_Sinceramente suyos, la tribu Hooligan de la isla de Berk en los mares del norte._

- Pero si esto no parece que lo haya escrito un vikingo en lo absoluto! – exclamo Fergus mientras volvía a leer la carta, no creyendo en lo absoluto su contenido.

- Ya lo sé! Eso no se parece para nada a los garabatos casi indescifrables con los que solían amenazarnos! – concordó Elinor.

- Es cierto, los vikingos se retiraron mucho antes del final de la gran guerra, mi abuelo aún era el líder del clan cuando los vikingos desistieron. – recordó Fergus mientras volvía a repasar aquel párrafo de la carta.

- Por qué se retiraron los vikingos tan pronto? – interrogo Elinor a su marido, por lo general a ella no le interesaban las historias de las batallas, así que nunca pregunto por la tan repentina retirada de los moradores de los mares del norte.

- Tenían un problema de pestes, o al menos así fue como lo dijo mi abuelo. – respondió Fergus mientras volvía a repasar la carta.

- Como ratas y ese tipo de bichos? – intento adivinar Elinor.

- Peor… Dragones. – contesto Fergus.

- Dragones!? – grito Elinor sin creerlo.

- Oh sí. De no haber sido porque los vikingos se retiraron es muy posible que la guerra hubiese durado mucho más. – comento perdido en sus pensamientos Fergus, sopesando las opciones.

- Ese mo es mi punto! Me estás diciendo que estos individuos tienen unan plaga de dragones y quieren hacer un alianza!? Y tienen el descaro de decir que no quieren perjudicar a nuestra gente! – señalo Elinor molesta.

Entonces la reina se acercó a su mesa de trabajo, tomo papel y pluma, entinto la pluma y se puso a escribir.

- Y ahora qué haces? – cuestiono Fergus mientras se colocaba detrás de su mujer.

- Les estoy dando una respuesta! Si esperan hacer una alianza con nosotros deberán responder a muchas cosas! – respondió la reina – Mañana les enviaremos nuestra respuesta con la misma paloma con la que ellos enviaron su carta. – indico concluyente Elinor mientras colocaba su respuesta en el mismo sobre que los vikingos enviaron su propuesta, solo que la sello con su propio sello, en cera roja estaba la forma de tres osos persiguiéndose en un eterno ciclo.

* * *

Ha pasado casi un mes desde que Elinor y Fergus enviaron la respuesta a la propuesta de los vikingos. Ambos reyes habían decidido dejar las negociaciones, si es que así se le podía llamar a dos cartas, en secreto de sus hijos y los demás lores ya que no tenían nada seguro.

- Es que no piensan responder? – cuestiono Elinor al aire, nuevamente se encontraba caminando de una lado para el otro en la privacidad de sus aposentos, Fergus nuevamente sentado en la cama miraba a su mujer mientras iba y venía.

- Bueno, querida, no sabemos cuánto tuvo que volar la pobre paloma antes de llegar a nuestras tierras. – razono Fergus.

- Uhg, tienes razón… mírame, toda estresada por una tonteri…

TOC-TOC. Fue interrumpida Elinor en su lamento por alguien que tocaba la puerta de sus aposentos.

- Adelante. – concedió la reina.

Cuando Maudie entro a la habitación con su bandeja y el familiar sobre de cuero Elinor tomo la carta tan rápido como pudo.

- Gracias Maudie, puedes retirarte. – recito Elinor.

Maudie asintió y salio volviendo a cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

En cuento la mujer cerró la puerta Fergus se puso en pie y se acercó a su mujer, la curiosidad tomando lo mejor de él, Elinor abrió el sobre y leyó con prisa.

- Que dice mujer! – exclamo impaciente el rey a su reina.

Elinor leyó en voz alta.

_Estimado reino de Dunbroch en las tierras altas, nos alegra mucho haber recibido una respuesta tan pronta de su parte._

_Sinceramente no esperábamos siquiera que se atrevieran a tocar el sobre._

_Efectivamente tuvimos un fuerte problema con una "plaga" muy problemática, como usted bien lo ha descrito en su respuesta…_

- Que pusiste en la carta? – cuestiono interesado Fergus notando el sarcasmo oculto en las adecuadas palabras de la carta.

- Nada importante. – abanico el problema Elinor con un ademan delicado y siguió leyendo.

…_Pero ese pequeño infortunio ya no es más un problema para nosotros, nos alegra informarles que hemos logrado la paz con los dragones…_

- Qué?! – grito Fergus no creyendo lo que escuchaba.

Elinor tenía los ojos tan abiertos como platos repasando una y otra vez esa línea, Fergus le quito la carta de las manos.

…_Y eso nos hace pensar, si un montón de vikingos con problemas de necedad y orgullo pudieron hacer la paz con un montón de lagartijas sobre-desarrolladas escupe fuego y que además tienen muy serios problemas de actitud, ¿Por qué no podemos hacer la paz entre nuestros pueblos ya que todos somos personas?_

_Además, esta alianza significaría un reforzamiento en sus fuerzas militares, ¿No lo creen? _

_Esperamos su respuesta, que tengan un buen día._

_Sinceramente suyos, la tribu Hooligan de la isla de Berk en los mares del norte._

Concluyo Fergus la lectura de la carta y este rápidamente busco a su mujer, él y Elinor se miraron con intensidad por un largo momento.

* * *

Esa noche la mesa de la familia real estaba callada, Meraud y sus hermanos podían sentir la ansiedad que sus padres destilaban.

- Niños. – llamo Elinor a sus trillizos – Ya tienen diez años y su padre y yo creemos que ya es momento de que empiecen a tomar parte en las discusiones familiares. – anuncio Elinor.

Hamish, Harris y Hubert sonrieron al unísono ante lo dicho por su madre, al fin los van a tomar en serio.

- Y que es tan importante, madre? – cuestiono Meraud a su progenitora, el sabia cuando sus padres tramaban algo.

Elinor y Fergus compartieron una mirada, luego la reina se dirigió a su hijo.

- Hemos llamado a los lores a una reunión. – comenzó Elinor, Meraud miro a su madre con los ojos como platos, Elinor noto esto – Pero no tiene nada que ver contigo, querido. – calmo de inmediato la mujer sabiendo la clase de pensamientos que iban por la cabeza de su hijo, el pelirrojo muchacho se relajó.

- Entonces de que se trata, mamá? – cuestiono uno de los trillizos.

- Bueno, Hamish. – Elinor siempre era capaz de diferenciar a sus trillizos – Su padre y yo hemos estado realizando negociando una alianza con… bueno…

- Vikingos! – exclamo emocionado Fergus cuando su mujer no pudo concluir.

- Vikingos! – exclamo incrédulo Meraud.

- Vikingos! – exclamaron los mellizos extasiados.

- Madre. – llamo con gravedad en la voz Meraud a Elinor.

- La invitación ya fue enviada, los lores llegaran aquí en una semana y les informaremos de la situacion, Meraud espero que mañana te muestres abierto de mente porque esta alianza con los vikingos podría marcar un nuevo futuro para el reino y me asegurare de que los lores lo comprendan. – indico severa la Reina.

- Pero son vikingos, madre! – exclamo Meraud.

- Con dragones! – volvió a exclamar Fergus emocionado.

- Dragones?! – cuestiono escandalizado Meraud.

- Dragones! – exclamaron en un salto los trillizos.

- Basta! – callo Elinor a todos.

Y el silencio se adueñó de los cinco entes masculinos en la sala.

- Recibiremos a los vikingos cuando llegue su momento, Meraud, como futuro rey de nuestro reino te sugiero empezar a sopesar tus acciones, las alianzas siempre son necesarias, estudia la historia de los vikingos y analiza los pros y contras de esta posible alianza. – instruyo la reina con autoridad.

- Si, madre. – acepto el enorme muchacho sin rechistar, su madre había entrado en modo oso y no era buena idea hacerla enojar cuando se ponía así.

Y fue así como se dio por terminada la reunión familiar.

* * *

Todos los lores estaban sentados en grandes mesas rectangulares, los miembros más importantes de sus respectivos clanes acompañándoles, en el estrado donde los tronos se erigían estaban los reyes y sus hijos, todos ansiosos y algo asustados por las reacciones de los lores sobre las noticias de la posible alianza con los vikingos.

Elinor suspiro, lista para tomar al toro por los cuernos, se puso de pie y…

- Sean bienvenidos clanes hermanos. – hablo con voz fuerte y clara la elegante dama – Los hemos llamado por un asunto de extrema importancia. –

- De que se trata mi lady? – cuestiono lord Dingwall con voz fuerte.

- Se le ha presentado al reino de Dunbroch una oportunidad un tanto… inusual. – inicio Elinor tanteando el terreno.

- Exactamente qué tan inusual mi lady? – cuestión esta vez lord Macintosh.

Elinor abrió su boca para responder a la pregunta cuando…

- SU MAJESTAD! –

Uno de los guardias del palacio entro corriendo a la sala de banquetes, todos los ojos rápidamente se fijaron sobre él.

- Qué ocurre?! – pregunto alarmado Fergus, los lores se pararon al mismo tiempo que el rey, todos listos para la batalla.

El guardia se paró un rato para tomar aire.

- Vikingos. – dijo ahogadamente el hombre antes de desmayarse.

Todos miraron al desmayado hombre, luego dirigieron su atención a Elinor, esperando una explicación.

- Oh vaya, por lo visto los invitados llegaron antes de los esperado. – rio nerviosamente la reina.

Los lores y sus hombres miraron a la reina como si hubiese perdido todo lo que la mantenía sana mentalmente.

- Vikingos?! – exclamo ofendido Lord McGuffin – Ha invitado a vikingos al Dunbroch?! –

- Esto es un ultraje! – acuso Lord Macintosh.

- Como pudo mi lady!? – reclamo Lord Dingwall.

Elinor miraba a todos lados intentando encontrar una forma de calmar los humos de los lores, viendo a su mujer tan angustiada fue Fergus el que callo a los lores.

- CALLENSE! – rugió el rey oso y todos obedecieron mirando atónitos a Fergus Esto es importante! Es que no lo ven?! Si hacemos una alianza con los vikingos tendremos en nuestras manos un poder inmensurable! Recuerden las viejas canciones! Es mejor tenerlos como aliados que como enemigos! – discurso Fergus ferviente.

Ahora sí que todos estaban atónitos.

- Su majestad! – llego otro guardia a la sala de banquetes – L-los vikingos! Ya vienen! – anuncio el hombre en un tartamudeo asustado.

Todos miraron las enormes puertas de la sala que estaban abiertas de par en par o agudizaron el oído, pasos resonaban por las paredes del pasillo, dos largas y enormes sombras se pintaban en las paredes por la luz de las antorchas, todos contuvieron la respiración y se pusieron tensos y observaron con horror a las figuras que entraban al gran salón.

Dos individuos, el más alto era delgado, usaba una especie de armadura de cuero, su trenza larga hasta su cintura envuelta en tela color verde oscuro caía por su espalda, su rostro era cubierto por un casco que cubría todo su rostro también aparentaba estar hecho de cuero, tres líneas de púas le daban una apariencia reptiliana, los ojos grandes ojos verdes que se alcanzaban a ver por las rendijas del casco miraban todo con cautela, analizando y midiendo el riesgo de la situacion. El otro era más más bajo, pero muy poco, y se veía más robusto y fuerte, usaba una piel que cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo, la piel formaba una especie de capucha así que la mitad de su rostro también era cubierta, aun así su trenza rubia podía notarse cayendo por su hombro izquierdo, también tenía piel amarrada en sus antebrazos. Un silencio incomodo lleno la sala de banquetes.

Silencio que Fergus decidió llenar.

- Bienvenidos! – saludo el rey mientras extendía sus brazos – Yo soy el rey Fergus y esta es mi adorable esposa Elinor! – Fergus abrazo por el hombro a su mujer – Mi hijo mayor Meraud! – el susodicho miro a su padre sorprendido, se enderezo en su asiento y dirigió su atención a los recién llegados y sonrio incómodamente – Y mis tres hijos menores! Hamish, Harris y Hubert! – cada uno de los trillizos saludo cuando su nombre fue mencionado, sus sonrisas de emoción por tener vikingos de verdad frente a ellos tan brillantes como el sol en verano.

- Gracias por invitarnos su majestad. – respondió el más alto mientras ambos hacían una respetuosa reverencia.

Pero fue la voz del vikingo lo que dejo a todos aún más sorprendidos, esa no era la voz de un varón, era demasiado suave, demasiado…

Los vikingos se enderezaron y procedieron a revelar sus identidades.

… Femenina.


	2. Cartas, parte 2

Los personajes de HTTYD y BRAVE 2012 le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y casas productoras, la autora de este fanfic no tiene derecho sobre nada excepto la trama de este fanfic.

* * *

Advertencia: Male!Merida, Fem!Hiccup

* * *

**Capítulo I **

"**Cartas,** **Segunda parte"**

La tribu vikinga Hooligan de la isla de Berk, situada en los gélidos y traicioneros mares del norte.

La historia de esta pequeña aldea es bastante interesante, ha estado en el lugar donde se erige durante siete generaciones, sin embargo todos los edificios son nuevos o seminuevos, todo depende de que tanto tarde un dragón en chocar contra ellos, y ¿Por qué menciono a los dragones? Bueno, resulta que por las siete generaciones que ha estado donde está, la aldea de la tribu Hooligan se ha enfrentado no solo al extremo clima de su posición geográfica (nieva nueve meses al año y graniza los otros tres), sino que también se ha enfrentado a la ira de dragones.

Pero eso ya es historia pasada.

Ahora los vikingos comparten techo, comida y vida con las creaturas que alguna vez creyeron sus enemigos y a decir verdad las creaturas, por muy amenazantes que sean por fuera, son tan solo un montón de adorables escupe fuego. Las creaturas son tan cariñosas como letales y eso a los vikingos les encanta! Y ¿A quién le debemos la maravillosa era de paz? A nada más y nada menos que a Hicca Horrendo Haddock III, anteriormente conocida como Hicca "la inútil" o Hicca "el accidente con patas" o "Ese hueso de pescado parlante", ahora conocida como Hicca "la susurradora de dragones" o el favorito de su padre, Hicca "la reina dragón", este último apodo siendo el que más incomoda a la chica.

La joven había escalado de cero a héroe de la manera difícil, y por si a la gente le queda alguna duda al respecto de eso solo tenían que bajar la mirada a su pierna izquierda, de la rodilla para abajo la chica tenía una prótesis de madrea y hierro. Y si eso no basta entonces también podías vértelas contra su dragón personal y mejor amigo, el vástago del rayo y la muerte mismos, su furia nocturna, Chimuelo… y si, así se llama el dragón.

El punto es que ahora que ya no se están perdiendo hombres contra los ataques de dragones el número de neonatos y niños a aumentado, lo cual significa que cuando estos crezcan se necesitara más espacio y por muy grande que sea la isla de Berk sigue siendo incierto si el archipiélago resistirá toda esa población y eso es lo que se está discutiendo hoy en el gran comedor donde se junta toda la aldea a discutir las cosas importantes.

- SILENCIO! – rugió Estoico el vasto, jefe de la tribu, mientras martillaba con su gran puño la enorme mesa de juntas.

Dragones y vikingos presentes por igual hicieron silencio.

- Mejor. – asintió Estoico, su ronca y autoritaria voz resonando la sala – Ahora, que decías Hicca? – le dio la palabra la delgada chica que estaba a su lado derecho.

Hicca se enderezo al lado de su padre, media poco más de 180 cm y apenas y todavía no llegaba ni a la barbilla de Estoico.

- Decía que al paso que la tribu se está expandiendo, dentro de los próximos cincuenta años es muy probable que nos quedemos sin espacio, debemos buscar nuevas tierras o las futuras generaciones estarán condenadas. – hablo claro y fuerte la joven, su voz suave pero aun así firme resonaba en la sala de la misma forma que lo había hacho la de su padre – Y antes de que empiecen a gritar de nuevo… – interrumpió rápidamente Hicca pues vio como algunos abrían la boca para volver al escándalo – No me refiero a subir a nuestros dragones e invadir cualquier sitio, si hiciésemos eso no seriamos mejores que una muerte roja. – este comentario hizo que varios presentes bajaran sus cabezas avergonzados.

- Entonces que sugieres, hija? – cuestiono Estoico a su única y amada hija.

- Una alianza… con los de las tierras altas. – concluyo su idea Hicca.

Los gritos no tardaron en renacer.

Hicca suspiro cansada mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, una cosa era ya estar acostumbrada a los gritos sin sentido pero eso no significa que le gustaran.

Estoico abrió su boca y toma aire para volver a callar a los miembros de su tribu pro Hicca se la adelanto, la joven coloco los dedos índice y pulgar de su mano derecha en su boca y dio un agudo y fuerte silbido que hizo que incluso los dragones que estaban hasta la entrada del gran comedor se cubrieran sus orejas y agujeros auditivos.

El silencio se hizo otra vez.

- Gracias. – comento Hicca dirigiéndose a nadie en particular – Sé que es una locura, pero es la mejor opción. Las tierras altas nos servirían como una puerta surtida a tierra firme, nuestro mercado ya no estaría limitado solo a Johann, tendríamos más comida y la posibilidad de ampliar nuestras fuerzas de batalla. – razono la futura jefa de la tribu, todos la estaban escuchando y con cada pro que la joven mencionaba la idea dejaba de parecerle una completa locura a los demás – Más vale diablo conocido que diablo por conocer. – concluyo Hicca su idea.

El silencio seguía dominando el gran comedor, varios de los presentes se rascaban las barbas en un ademan pensante, otro intercambiaban opiniones con respecto a lo dicho por su futura líder.

Hicca trago pesado, mientras por fuera estaba firme al lado de su padre por dentro estaba hecha un nudo de nervios.

Estoico miro por el rabillo del ojo a su hija y una sonrisa entre divertida y orgullosa se pintó en su barbón rostro, su niña había crecido tanto, antes Hicca jamás se hubiese atrevido a hablar ni ante cinco personas y si lo hacía acababa enredándose con sus propias palabras.

- Y quien llevaría a cabo la negociación?! – cuestiono una voz perdida en la multitud.

Hicca parpadeo dos veces sorprendida, no había pensado en eso todavía, aunque su padre ya lo tenía todo resuelto.

- La persona que se encargara de la negociación, por supuesto, será Hicca. – respondió Estoico mientras pasaba su brazo por el hombro de su hija y le daba un apretón.

- Eh? – Hicca volteo a ver a su padre como si su barba se hubiese puesto verde de repente.

La respuesta de Estoico dejo satisfechos a los presentes pues estos rápidamente vitorearon y aceptaron la idea de que fuese Hicca la encargada, después de todo fue su idea.

* * *

- Y como exactamente supones que haga esto? Te recuerdo lo que ocurre cuando intento hablar con alguien que no conozco? – cuestiono Hicca a su padre una vez estuvieron en la intimidad del hogar.

Chimuelo y Tornado estaba recostados cerca de la chimenea disfrutando del calor que las brasas despedían.

- Hicca. – empezó Estoico – Has hecho que estemos en paz con los dragones, exterminaste a la muerte roja, domaste los cielos, te enfrentaste a Alvin y a Dagur, no creo que negociar con un país nuevo vaya a ser un problema para ti, hija. –

Hicca le dedico una mirada de reproche a su padre.

- Eso fue eso, esto es esto. Alvin y Dagur eran vikingos, papá, sus raíces no eran muy diferentes de las mías, pude lidiar con ellos porque sabía más o menos de dónde venían, esto es todo un nuevo mundo, una sociedad diferente a la nuestra, con costumbres y pensamientos diferentes. – razono la castaña mientras tomaba asiento delante de su padre – Si esto sale mal habrá guerra y yo ya he visto suficiente sangre ser derramada, tanto de mi gente como de los dragones. –

Estoico miro a su hija con amor y entendimiento, pero si Hicca se iba a convertir en la jefa de la tribu debía empezar a tratar con los aliados y posibles aliados de la misma.

- Lo entiendo, hija, pero yo sé que puedes hacer esto, ¿Sabes cómo lo sé? –

Hicca miro a su padre con una ceja alzada, el _sorpréndeme _dicho con sus ojos.

- Lo sé porque eres la más lista e inventiva vikinga de todas las tribus. – dijo con cálida sinceridad Estoico mientras colocaba su enorme mano en el hombro de Hicca.

Las mejillas de la castaña se encendieron avergonzadas por lo dicho por su padre y desvió la mirada al suelo.

Estoico sonrio enternecido por la actitud de su hija.

- Sé que lo resolverás. – aseguro Estoico mientras se ponía en pie y se retiraba a su habitación.

Hicca alzo la mirada cuando se supo libre de los ojos de su padre y mientras se mordía el labio vio la espalda de su padre desaparecer tras la puerta de su dormitorio.

_Muy bien Hicca, que tan difícil puede ser? _Se dijo a sí misma en sus adentros la castaña con decisión, se puso de pie, tomo carbón y papel y comenzó el borrador de los que se convertiría en la primera carta que enviaría a las tierras altas ne espera de una alianza que salve a su pueblo.

La castaña paso horas y horas y horas escribiendo y tachando y haciendo bolas de papel de cada carta que no le gustaba hasta que el sol volvía a salir por el este, Chimuelo recostado a su lado y si ella necesitaba algo el dragón iba y lo conseguía, no fue sino hasta que su padre salio de su habitación para empezar el día que Hicca también se separó de su escritorio de trabajo, un sobre de cuero entre sus manos.

- Dormiste algo? – interrogo Estoico a su hija.

- Como treinta minutas entre las cartas 54 y 55. – respondió la joven.

- Ve y duerme un poco, yo enviare la carta. – instruyo el hombre – Deja que Astrid y Fishlegs se encarguen de la academia, Snotlout y los gemelos, tú y Chimuelo deben descansar. –

- Eso suena bien. – acepto Hicca mientras cubría con su mano su bostezante boca – Por cierto, envía esa carta con una paloma, los terribles terrores no son buenos con las largas distancias, además, solo los dioses saben cómo reaccionarias los pobladores de la tierras altas al ver a la criaturita. – comento Hicca mientras subía las escaleras seguida por Chimuelo.

- Entendido. – asintió Estoico que salía junto con Tornado de la casa.

* * *

Casi dos semanas han transcurrido desde que Hicca envió la carta pidiendo la posible negociación con las tierras altas, la castaña conociendo su suerte estaba casi segura de que la pobre paloma había muerto en medio de una tormenta, la carta nunca llegando a donde se suponía debía llegar.

- Otra vez estás pensando negativamente. – acuso Astrid, la mejor amiga humana y mano derecha de Hicca en la academia de dragones.

- Qué? No, claro que no. – mintió pobremente la castaña.

Astrid le miro acusadora con una de sus rubias cejas alzadas.

- Es solo que conociendo mi suerte, cual es la posibilidad de que la pobre paloma hubiese llegado a las tierras altas? Ya casi son dos semanas, Astrid. – concluyo Hicca en un suspiro.

- Umm, Hicca. – llamo Fishlegs – Gobber me dijo que la paloma volvió con una respuesta. – anuncio sorprendido el enorme rubio.

Hicca y Astrid se miraron la una a la otra, la castaña incrédula y Astrid con emoción, ambas salieron corriendo en dirección del gran comedor.

- SILENCIO! – estallo Estoico contra la multitud que estaba amontonada a su alrededor en el gran comedor – No leeremos la carta hasta que Hicca esté aquí. – señalo el jefe de la tribu.

- Aquí estoy, papá! – se alzó la voz de Hicca justo hasta atrás de la multitud, cerca de las puertas del gran comedor, una delgada mano se alzaba lo mejor que podía sobre las cabezas enfundadas en cascos con largos cuernos.

La multitud rápidamente se abrió y dejo pasar a su futura jefa hasta que estuvo al lado derecha de su padre, Astrid iba justo detrás de ella y se posiciono a la derecha de Hicca.

Estoico le extendió la carta a su hija, Hicca la tomo entre sus dedos, inhalo hondo y exhalo despacio, finalmente abrió el sobre, saco la carta y procedió a leerla en voz alta.

_Por poco olvidamos por completo la existencia de los vikingos._

Leyó Hicca la primera línea con voz fuerte y clara, todos los presentes escuchándola perfectamente gracias al eco de la sala. La letra de la carta era clara y elegante, prolija y fácil de leer, la persona que escribió la carta debía ser alguien muy elegante.

_No sabemos si decir que una grata o problemática sorpresa, en especial si tomamos en consideración la propuesta con la que su carta llego. Han de saber que una alianza entre nuestros pueblos es un asunto improbable y por lo mismo interesante de analizar, pero antes de indagar más a fondo en el asunto nos gustaría saber cómo van con su problemática plaga escupe fuego y acarreadora de caos, no nos gustaría que trajeran sus problemas a nosotros si eso es lo que intentan con esta alianza._

_Atentamente, el reino de los cuatro clanes unidos de Dunbroch en las tierras altas. _

- Hey, eso fue grosero. – se quejó Bucket que estaba junto a Mulch a unas dos filas de distancia de Hicca.

Varios estuvieron de acuerdo.

- Bueno, es común que quieran estar seguros de que esto no es una trampa. – comenzó Hicca – Además, solíamos ir a sus costas a destrozar sus casas y desollarlos vivos así que supongo que algo de hostilidad no debería sorprendernos. – varias cabezas asintieron en respuesta de las palabras de la castaña – Lo que si me asombra es que de hecho hayan enviado una respuesta. Lo mejor será no dejar pasar la oportunidad, escribiré otra carta y con algo de suerte también tendrá respuesta. – informo Hicca mientras una pequeña sonrisa decoraba su pecoso rostro.

* * *

Cuando la segunda carta de respuesta de las tierras altas llego todos volvieron a amontonarse en el gran comedor, nuevamente fue Hicca la vocera de los contenidos de la carta.

_Lo que aseguran es algo de fuertes magnitudes y difícil de creer, ¿Cómo han logrado domar a las ¿bestias? ¿Se supone que debemos creer en su palabra? Sean nuestros invitados y demuestren que lo que dicen es cierto, si así lo es, tal vez, y solo tal vez, consideremos una alianza con ustedes._

_Atentamente, el reino de los cuatro clanes unidos de Dunbroch en las tierras altas._

- Y eso que significa? – cuestiono Gobber.

- Significa que quieren una conferencia, que estemos frente a frente para realizar las negociaciones! – exclamo emocionada Hicca.

- Pues a que estamos esperando? Vamos! – alentó Estoico.

- No! – detuvo Hicca – Aun no podemos ir, no sin estar preparados. No sabemos mucho de ellos excepto por lo pocos recuerdos que tenemos de aquella tonta guerra en la que ni siquiera participamos debidamente, debemos encontrar a alguien que sepa un poco más. –

- Que tal Johann? El siempre anda por todos lados. – propuso Astrid.

- Buena idea, solo que no sabemos cuándo vaya a volver Johann. – desalentó Hicca.

Pero invocado como por los dioses para ayudar a Hicca en su angustia apareció Johann el mercader a las enormes puertas del gran comedor.

- Aah, es aquí donde estaban todos! – exclamo el mercader, todos inmediatamente volteando a verle – ¿Qué? –

- Johann. – llamo Hicca al hombre – Alguna vez has estado en el reino de los cuatro clanes unidos de Dunbroch en las tierras altas? –

- Dunbroch? Claro! Bonito lugar, bonito lugar, demasiado verde, pero bonito en verdad, ¿Por qué? – dijo Johann.

- Necesitamos que nos digas todo lo que sepas de Dunbroch, por favor. – pidió Hicca.

- Oh, claro, claro. Lo que sea por usted lady Hicca. – acepto feliz de ayudar a una de sus clientes favoritas el mercader.

Todos le dieron espacio al hombre para que avanzara y se situara justo frente a Hicca, la chica ya había sacado su libreta para tomar notas.

- Dunbroch está constituido por cuatro clanes, el de Dunbroch, que es el clan regente, el de Dingwall, el de Macintosh y el de McGuffin. Los Dingwall se dedican a la pesca y la región bajo su estandarte es una prospera ciudad pesquera, los Macintosh son mercaderes, no tan buenos como yo pero aun así buenos, y los McGuffin se dedican a la herrería, también son muy buenos soldados. – informo Johann.

- Que hay de los regentes? Los Dunbroch. – interrogo Hicca mientras daba vuelta a la hoja de su libreta para seguir escribiendo.

- Son el rey Fergus, le llaman el rey oso por su obsesión con ese animal, es un hombre aguerrido y fuerte, estoy seguro que de no haber nacido en las tierras altas hubiese nacido vikingo. – algunos de los presentes se rieron por lo dicho por Johann – Luego está la reina Elinor, es la mente detrás de la fuerza de Fergus, es una dama muy educada y elegante. – Hicca asentía mientras escribía, intentando anotar cada una de las cosas que Johann le decía.

- Qué más? – insistió Hicca.

- Después está el príncipe Meraud, es el príncipe heredero al trono, es un mortal arquero y luchador, el mejor de Dunbroch, y finalmente están los tres príncipes trillizos, Hamish, Hubert y Harris, chiquillos traviesos y muy inteligentes, o al menos eso he escuchado. – concluyo su clase Johann.

- Gracias Johann, nos has sido de gran ayuda, ahora dime ¿Traes algo interesante en tu barco? – comento Hicca sintiendo que estaba lista.

* * *

- Estas segura de esto, Hicca? – cuestiono Estoico a su hija mientras montaba a Chimuelo, el sol apenas saliendo por el horizonte.

A su lado Astrid también subía sobre Tormentula.

- Si papá. Solo iremos Astrid y yo, su fuésemos más es probable que lo tomen como un despliegue hostil y eso es precisamente lo que no queremos, recuerdas. – explico la castaña a su padre.

- Eso lo entiendo, pero para que los regalos? – interrogo Estoico mientras apuntaba a unas mochilas que tenían los dragones en sus lomos.

- Son ofrendas de paz, para mostrarles que de verdad queremos llevarnos bien. – respondió Hicca mientras ajustaba su prótesis.

Habían trabajado una semana entera en esos obsequios, incluso llevaban para los lores en caso de que estuviesen presentes cuando ellas llegaran.

- Como sea, llevas la carta donde se nos invita a sus tierras? – se aseguró Estoico de que Hicca no la olvidara.

La castaña palmo uno de los bolsillos con seguro de su pantalón.

- Sip. – asintió Hicca.

Astrid ya estaba preparada sobre Tormentula.

- Buen viaje. – despidió Estoico.

Las dos muchachas asintieron, Hicca se colocó su casco y Astrid acomodo su capucha, Chimuelo y Tormentula extendieron sus alas y alzaron vuelo.

Hicca tenía empotrado frente a ella una jaula donde iba la paloma que había fungido como mensajera entre los dos pueblos, la paloma cantaba la dirección que Chimuelo y Tormentula debían seguir para llegar a las tierras altas. Hay que mencionar que entre las pequeñas alas de la pobre paloma y las enormes alas de los dos dragones es más que obvio que un viaje de aproximadas dos semanas de ida se convertiría rápidamente en solo medio día si el clima era propicio y por lo visto Thor estaba más que complacido con la idea de una alianza entre las dos tierras ya que el cielo estaba despejado y los vientos a favor.

Cuando el sol se estaba ocultando es cuando divisaron una enorme masa de tierra pintada de verde a lo lejos, conforme se iban acercando la masa de tierra solo se hacía más grande.

- Eso es mucho verde. – comento casual Astrid mientras comenzaban a sobrevolar los bosques.

- Encontremos un lugar donde ocultar a Chimuelo y Tormentula. – indico Hicca.

- No los vamos a llevar con nosotras? Creí que ese era el punto de todo esto. – interrogo Astrid.

- Si llegamos con los dragones puede que los guardias se asusten y nos ataquen, lo mejor será llegar a pie y explicar la situacion, una vez tengamos convencidos a los reyes los traeremos a conocer a nuestros compañeros. – explico Hicca.

Las vikingas y sus dragones sobrevolaron la zona cercana al castillo y encontraron una cueva detrás de unas cataratas anchas, la cueva era lo suficientemente grande como para que entraran al menos tres _nadder_ sin problema, fue ahí donde Chimuelo y Tormentula se esconderían hasta que fuera su momento de brillar. Astrid tomo las mochilas con regalos y se las colgó en el hombro, Hicca tomo la bolsa más ligera y también se la puso en el hombro.

- Muy bien, palomita. – comenzó Hicca mientras abría la jaula de la paloma – Guíanos al castillo. –

La avecilla salio volando disparada en la casi totalmente oscura noche, la luna llena brillaba fuera de la cueva.

- Pórtense bien. – instruyo Hicca a los dos dragones mientras ella y Astrid salía corriendo detrás de la paloma.

Cuando las luces del castillo se hicieron presentes la paloma dejo de volar y se posó en el hombro derecho de Astrid, cabe mencionar que la rubia aun cubría su rostro con su capucha y que Hicca aun usaba su casco.

- Crees que todavía nos tengan algo de miedo? – cuestiono casual Astrid a Hicca mientras se acercaban a paso lento a un soñoliento guardia del castillo que de no ser por que usaba su lanza como bastón se abrió caído dormido.

- Buenas noches. – saludo Hicca despertando de un susto al hombre – Tenemos una invitación para presentarnos en el castillo. – explicaba la castaña mientras mostraba la última carta de respuesta que le había llegado de Dunbroch.

El hombre tenía los ojos como platos y se puso pálido, comenzó a abrir y cerrar la boca y entonces…

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! -

Salio gritando adentrándose al palacio, dejando la puerta sin guardia y totalmente abierta.

- Me atrevo a adivinar… que sí. – respondió Hicca a la pregunta de su amiga.

Las dos chicas al ver que no había nadie que les dijera nada con respecto a entrar y viendo las puertas abiertas de par en par entraron en los pasillos del castillo, siguiendo el sonido del grito del guardia.

Caminaban despacio, Hicca admirando el detalle de la construcción, los bellos tapices tejidos a manos con hilos multicolor que parecían contar historias lejanas, Astrid observaba las diferentes armas que estaban colgadas en las paredes, hachas, espadas, lanzas, observaba los trofeos de caza y las pieles de diferentes animales cubriendo las paredes y los pisos.

- Por qué tienen armas en perfecto estado y piel de calidad colgadas en la pared? Que desperdicio. – se quejó Astrid mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Bueno, de acuerdo con lo que dijo Johann ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron en necesidad de pelear y aquí no hace tanto frio como en Berk. – intento razonar Hicca.

- Eso no es excusa para desperdiciar buen material. – señalo Astrid.

Poco más delante de ellas había otro guardia, el guardia que había salido gritando lo había pasado de largo y ahora este segundo guardia se preguntaba porque su compañero estaba gritando, cuando giro su cabeza en dirección de nuestras chicas sus ojos también se pusieron como platos, Hicca y Astrid hicieron un ademan con la mano a forma de saludo y el guardia salio corriendo en la misma dirección que el primer guardia.

- Apuesto a que así se sienten los gemelos cuando van a visitar a sus abuelos. – comentó divertida Astrid, una sonrisa autosuficiente se notaba por debajo de la capucha de piel.

- Déjame adivinar, nosotras somos los gemelos. – añadió Hicca, una sonrisa cómplice debajo de su casco.

Las chicas compartieron una risita mientras seguían avanzando, sin embargo todo rastro de risa fue borrado en seco en cuanto entraron a la sala en la que los dos guardias habían ido y se vieron rodeadas de miradas que iban desde la sorpresa y la curiosidad, al resentimiento y la desconfianza. Hicca paso su mirada por la callada multitud y dejo sus ojos descansar en las formas de quienes ella tenía entendido, gracias a Johann, eran los regentes de las tierras altas.

Un hombre, tan grande y ancho como Estoico, de corto y loco cabello color rojo fuego, tenía una bigote y barba corta, sus brillantes ojos azules miraban a Hicca y Astrid con sorpresa, usaba una camisa de tela ligera color azul oscuro y una especie de toga corta con diseño a cuadros, la mujer a su lado izquierdo era menuda y curvilínea, su largo cabello castaño amarrado en una elegante trenza caía por su hombro derecho y casi tocaba el suelo, usaba un hermoso vestido color rojo borgoña, al lado derecho del rey había tres pequeños con idéntico rostro y que compartían su cabello y ojos, y al lado izquierdo de la reina estaba un muchacho, alto y de apariencia fuerte, usaba una toga corta con el mismo diseño y color que su padre, la camisa del joven era de color verde oscura, su largo y locamente rizado cabello color de fuego amarrado en alguna especie de coleta.

- Bienvenidos! – saludo el rey mientras extendía sus brazos – Yo soy el rey Fergus y esta es mi adorable esposa Elinor! – Fergus abrazo por el hombro a su mujer – Mi hijo mayor Meraud! – el susodicho miro a su padre sorprendido, se enderezo en su asiento y dirigió su atención a los recién llegados y sonrio incómodamente – Y mis tres hijos menores! Hamish, Harris y Hubert! – cada uno de los trillizos saludo cuando su nombre fue mencionado.

- Gracias por invitarnos su majestad. – hablo Hicca con solemnidad mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

Astrid la imito en su actuar.

- Qué bueno que también trajimos regalos para los lores. – le susurro Astrid a la castaña mientras seguían en reverencia.

Cuando se enderezaron Hicca procedió a quitarse su casco y Astrid removió la capucha de su rostro, ahora la única duda de las dos muchachas era porque todos las veían como si fueran un _zippleback._

* * *

REVIEWS TIME!

LADI JUPITER: Esta tambien la primera historia genderbend merricup que escribo, espero no hecharlo a perder.

Anlovi: Por supuesto que necesitan más amor! Por eso estoy haciendo esto!

: Yo tambien tengo conflicto, pero con la version femenina de Jack Frost, aun asi me encantan los diseños que hacen de ese personaje.

FallyBloody: Y lo mejor es que no es lo más raro que hay por ahi XD.


	3. ¿Qué le paso a tu pierna?

Los personajes de HTTYD y BRAVE 2012 le pertecen a sus respectivos autores y casas productoras, la autora de este fanfic no tiene derecho sobre nada excepto la trama de este fanfic.

* * *

**Capitulo II**

"**¿Qué le paso a tu pierna?"**

POV Meraud

Los dos vikingos entraron en el incómodo silencio que llenaba el salón de banquetes, ambos más altos que mi madre pero definitivamente no más altos que yo, siempre pensé que los vikingos eran hombres descomunales, bueno, en los relatos de mi padre lo eran, mi padre decía que eran incluso más grandes que él o que lord McGuffin y ellos son los hombres más grandes que conozco, y yo ya tengo la estatura de mi padre así que dudo que los individuos recién llegados fuesen a crecer más.

El más alto de ellos usaba un casco extraño hecho de cuero, su vestimenta era una especie de armadura de cuero, era delgado y se veía frágil, no parecía un asesino sediento de sangre como decían las leyendas, mientras analizo sus ropas me percato de que le falta una pierna, la izquierda. ¿Cómo la habrá perdido? Sé cómo perdió mi padre la suya, estuve ahí, aunque si lo razono un poco es bastante probable que haya sido un dragón. El otro se veía más macizo, usaba una especie de Kilt de cuero y piel con púas de metal, también usaba una capa corta de piel con una capucha que cubría la mitad de su rostro y la parte superior de su cuerpo, las hombreras de metal forjado mantenían la piel en su sitio… uhm, quizás yo también deba conseguirme unas hombreras así, se verían bien con mi capa.

- Bienvenidos! – exclamo mi padre sacándome de mi estupor – Yo soy el rey Fergus y esta es mi adorable esposa Elinor! – se presentó efusivo mi padre mientras le daba un apretón a mi madre, jamás la había visto tan sorprendida – Mi hijo mayor Meraud! – espera, ¿Qué? Dirijo mi atención a los vikingos y les doy una sonrisa incomoda - Y mis tres hijos menores! Hamish, Harris y Hubert! – mis hermanitos son mucho mejores a la hora de saludar que yo.

- Gracias por invitarnos su majestad. – dijo con voz firme de suave tono que resonaba en la sala como dulce canción el más alto de los vi… un segundo, no se supone que los vikingos tengan voces de suave tono que resonaban como dulce canción… a menos que…

Los dos vikingos se enderezaron de sus reverencias y procedieron a revelar sus identidades y sentí mi corazón detenerse por un instante cuando un par de ojos verdes me miraron enmarcados por largas pestañas que solo los hacían resaltar.

La vikinga que usaba la armadura de cuero era preciosa. Su cabellos castaños despedían ligeros tonos rojizos cuando la luz de las antorchas se reflejaba en ellos y a juzgar por el largo de su trenza su cabello debía llegarle hasta el final de la espalda, su nariz de botón era redonda y adorable dándole un aire aniñado, no pude evitar preguntarme ¿Cómo se verá era delgado cuerpo sin la armadura de cuero?

La otra chica tampoco estaba tan mal, su larga trenza rubia colgaba de su hombro izquierdo era más complicada de lo que creí, empezaba con una delgada trenza en la parte opuesta de su cabeza y avanzaba hasta convertirse en un divertido grupo de nudos que fungían como marco para sus fieros ojos azules.

Todos estaban tan sorprendidos como yo de que nuestros visitantes resultaran ser mujeres, por lo cual agradezco pues se hubiese visto muy mal si solo yo hubiera mirado de arriba hacia abajo a la castaña por mucho que me hubiese gustado que nadie más hubiese hecho lo mismo.

- Rey Fergus, reina Elinor, lores de los clanes de Dunbroch. – comenzó de nuevo a hablar con aquella firme pero cantarina voz la vikinga castaña, por un momento me recordó a mi madre cuando está dando uno de sus discursos – El jefe Estoico el vasto y la gente de la tribu Hooligan envían saludos. Mi nombre es Hicca Horrendo Haddock III. – se señaló a sí misma la delgada castaña. Hicca, Hic-ca, me gusta cómo suena – Y esta es mi acompañante, la señorita Astrid Hofferson. – señalo a su rubia acompañante – Hemos sido enviadas como representantes de nuestra tribu ante ustedes. – concluyo Hicca.

- Han enviado mujeres! – exclamo Lord Dingwall acalorado.

No debío haber dicho eso.

- Y exactamente eso que quiere decir, mi Lord? – cuestiono ofendida mi madre volviendo a encontrar su voz.

Lord Dingwall se achico en su asiento, no pude evitar sonreír divertido.

- No… bueno… mi Lady… es que… - el pobre Lord Dingwall no hallaba las palabras bajo la filosa mirada de mi madre.

- Si me permite intervenir. – hablo fuerte la rubia atrayendo la atención haca ella, su voz tan firme como la de su castaña compañera, pero su tono era más aniñado y hostil al mismo tiempo.

Mi madre asintió una vez dándole permiso a la rubia de hablar.

La rubia asintió en agradecimiento a mi madre y dirigió su atención a Lord Dingwall, los fueron ojos azules de la vikinga eran tan filosos como dagas recién pulidas cuando se posaron en la figura del hombre.

- En la tribu Hooligan no importa si eres hombre o mujer, mi Lord. – esa última parte fue casi escupida como si fuera veneno – Si puedes hacer el trabajo entonces hazlo y cierra la boca, ese es uno de nuestros principios y nos ha funcionado bastante bien por siete generaciones. – concluyo con la misma firmeza y fiereza con la que inicio.

Pude notar como Hicca miraba a su compañera con una sonrisa en su rostro, era torcida y adorable…

Muy bien ¡¿Por qué estoy pensando estas cosas?! Ya dije que es preciosa, no estoy ciego, eso no significa que deba pensar esto, ¿cierto?

- Estas diciendo que las mujeres y los hombres realizan las mismas tareas? Herrería, combate, todo? – cuestiono Lord McGuffin curioso. Por lo visto alguien ya entendió que hacer enojar a estas chicas era mala idea.

- Efectivamente, mi Lord. – respondió Hicca con tranquilidad dirigiendo su atención a Lord McGuffin.

Mis padres habían vuelto a tomar asiento mientras escuchaban con interés las palabras de las dos vikingas.

- En nuestra tribu se comparten las tareas, lo que es más, muchas veces son los padres y no las madres los que se quedan en casa a cuidar de los niños, al menos en Berk hemos notado que los varones disfrutan mucho de pasar tiempo con sus hijos y son los más cariñosos con sus recién nacidos mientras que las esposas descansan después de las horas de parto. – explico la castaña con una sonrisa amorosa – Mi propio padre fue el único que me crio y creo que salí más o menos bien. – confeso.

Los lores no parecían dar lugar a lo dicho por la preciosa chica. Murmullos escandalizados comenzaron a alzarse en la sala.

- Antes de seguir con nuestras negociaciones. – volvió a llamar la atención Hicca – A mi compañera y a mí nos gustaría entregar unos regalos a sus majestades y a los lores. –

Mi padre y mis hermanitos dieron un saltito en su asiento, yo sonreí enternecido por la actitud de ellos.

- Eso es muy considerado de su parte. – comenzó mi madre – No creí que los vikingos fueron así, las viejas historias no los describen así. – comento mi madre.

Es cierto, cuando vez la palabra VIKINGO estas dos definitivamente no son lo primero que se te viene a la mente.

- Si bueno… – un adorable rubor se presentó en las mejillas llenas de pecas de la Hicca - …Hemos mejorado algo nuestras actitudes sociales. – respondió la castaña avergonzada.

Las dos se acercaron primero a mis padres, rubia dejo caer un enorme saco de cuero que colgaba de su hombro, no fue hasta que hizo un seco y sonoro THUD contra el suelo que nos dimos cuenta de que la bolsa era en verdad pesada, mi madre dio un saltito en su asiento, sorprendida de que la rubia pudiera con tanto peso sin derramar una gota de sudor.

- Para usted rey Fergus. – hablo Hicca mientras rebuscaba en enorme saco – Una espada de filo doble, forjada con algo que llamamos metal de Gronckle, es fuerte y prácticamente indestructibles. – explicaba la castaña mientras le entregaba a mi padre una espada enfundada en cuero negro – El mango es de madera de un roble que fue tirado por un rayo, para nosotros los vikingos eso es algo muy importante pues significa que fue bendecido por Thor, el dios de las tormentas y la justicia, además, un pajarito me dijo que le gustan los osos. – comento divertida Hicca mientras mostraba el mango de la espada, mi padre dio una estruendosa carcajada cuando vio al oso maravillosamente tallado en el mango.

- Para usted reina Elinor. – volteo la castaña para encarar a mi madre – Una daga, hecha del mismo metal que la espada de su esposo, el mango es de la misma madera que la espada de su esposo pero en el hemos tallado uno de los símbolos de Frigg, patrona de la maternidad y el amor. – explicaba la castaña a mi madre mientras le entregaba una bellamente forjada daga, era delgada y brillaba con luz propia, mi madre observo el detalle del mango con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- En nuestra tierra. – hablo con aire ligero la chica rubia, creo que su nombre era Astrid, mientras se acercaba a mis hermanitos – Tenemos la costumbre de que cuando un niño o una niña cumplen cinco años se les da su primera daga. – la rubia le dio a cada uno de mis hermanitos una versión más pequeña y robusta de la daga de mi madre – Así si se mete en algún problema y sus padres no están cerca será capaz de defenderse. – concluyo su explicación con una sonrisa la rubia.

- Mira papá! Tiene un dragón! – grito emocionado Harris mientras daba saltitos y le enseñaba a mi padre la figura de un dragón tallado en el mango.

- ¿Qué dragón es este, señorita? – pregunto curioso Hubert.

- Se llama terrible terror, son un montón de pequeñas y escurridizas creaturas, pero que cuando encuentran algo que quieren proteger se vuelven tan valientes como el dragón más grande. – relato a mis hermanitos.

- Y para usted príncipe Meraud. – voltee mi rostro tan rápido que sentí como mi cuello dio un ligero chasquido, frente a mi estaba Hicca, la vikinga castaña con preciosos ojos verdes, sentí mi rostro arder por algún motivo – Un arco hecho del mismo roble de Thor, las puntas de las flechas son de metal de Gronckle, el diseño es uno que usamos en Berk desde hace poco, espero que sea de su agrado. – me decía con suave voz la castaña, sus hipnotizante ojos verdes cavando un agujero en mi alma.

- S-sí, g-gracias. – logre responder.

Por el rabillo del ojos pude ver a mi madre y a mi padre intercambiar una mirada, yo sentía mis mejillas arder aún más que antes.

- Y para cada uno de los lores también hemos traído regalos! – anuncio con falsa emoción la rubia mientras volvía a poner el saco en su hombro y avanzaba hacia los lores, Hicca iba cerca de ella, yo no podía separar mi vista de su figura mientras se alejaba, y estaba bastante seguro de que mis padres no apartaban su vista de la mía, podía sentir sus miradas clavadas en mi ser.

- Para los lores hemos traído espadas forjadas con la misma aleación pero notaran en el mango una sorpresa. – decía Hicca mientras le daba a cada Lord una espada similar a la de mi padre.

- El mango de Lord McGuffin tiene un Gronckle, dragón conocido por escupir rocas o metales líquidos que se utilizan para la forja y creación de armas. El de Lord Macintosh es un Pesadilla monstruosa, un dragón conocido por prenderse fuego a sí mismo y ser prácticamente imparable y el de lord Dingwall es un Scaldaron, excelentes nadadores, prefieren estar más cerca del agua que da la tierra, son el terror de los mares. – explicaba la rubia solo lo necesario para hacer sonreír complacidos a los lores, cosa que mi madre aprovecho.

- Me parece que nuestras invitadas han demostrado ser dignas de nuestra atención y tiempo. – tomo la palabra mi madre mientras se ponía en pie – Sin embargo es tarde y ninguno de nosotros ha logrado hincar el diente en la deliciosa cena que los cocineros del castillo se esmeraron en preparar. – mi estómago dio un ligero rugido ante la mención de la comida – Además, nuestras invitadas deben estar cansadas por el largo viaje. Dejaremos las negociaciones para el día de mañana, por ahora cenemos. –

- HEY! – rugieron al unísono todos los hombres en la sala de banquetes.

Mi madre se acercó a Hicca y a la rubia, les dijo algo y luego le hizo un ademan a Harold, que ya había recuperado la conciencia y Willard, estos recibieron órdenes de mi madre y luego salieron de la sala apurados. Mi madre volvía a sentarse con nosotros para la cena, imagínense mi sorpresa cuando la castaña y la rubia venia justo detrás de ella, amabas sacándole un buen trozo de estatura.

Las mesas se había arreglado de tal forma que formaban una especie de herradura que abarcaba toda la sala de banquetes, en el extremo principal, justo a la cabeza, se hallaba mi padre, a su derecha mi madre, a su izquierda yo y a mi izquierda mis hermanos, pero las dos invitadas se habían sentado a la derecha de mi madre, lo cual dejaba a la preciosa castaña de ojos verdes justo frente a mí, ¿Cómo se supone que coma algo cuando tengo esos preciosos ojos verdes frente a mí?

- Lamentamos no haber anunciado nuestra llegada con antelación. – se disculpó Hicca con mi padre.

- Oh, no te preocupes querida. Debimos ser nosotros quienes debieron haber previsto su llegada, después de todo fuimos nosotros los que les dijimos que viniera. – tranquilizo mi padre con su estridente voz.

Hicca sonrio agradecida.

Su sonrisa torcida era tan boni-¡BASTA! ¡Concéntrate Meraud!

- Hay algo que pica mi curiosidad desde que entraron, uhm, Hicca. – comento mi padre, titubeando ligeramente para recordar el nombre de la castaña.

Maudie había entrado junto con las demás mozas y estaban sirviendo la comida.

- Exactamente, ¿Qué le paso a tu pierna izquierda? – interrogo mi padre con sigilo.

Sin embargo todos los presentes parecieron escuchar y ahora tenían las orejas bien paradas en nuestra dirección.

- Fergus! – regaño mi madre.

- Qué?! – respondió mi padre.

- No es molestia reina Elinor, no es la primera vez que me hacen esa pregunta. – calmo Hicca a mi madre – Y lo que le paso a mi pierna no es la gran cosa en ver…

- Qué no es la gran cosa?! – interrumpió la rubia.

Pude ver a Hicca poner sus ojos en blancos.

- Quieren saber qué fue lo que le paso a su pierna?! Yo les diré lo que le paso a su pierna! – exclamo la rubia vikinga mientras se ponía en pie.

- Astrid no es necesario…

- Claro que es necesario, Hicca! – volvió a interrumpir la rubia – Esta es la historia de la que más se enorgullece la gente de Berk y tú siempre la haces nada, me gusta que seas humilde amiga mía pero ese rasgo tuyo a veces puede ser contraproducente para ti. – dijo la chica mientras se colocaba justo en el centro de la sala, su voz resonando en las paredes – Gente de Dunbroch, Me parece que a lo que ustedes les interesa es saber cómo nuestro pueblo logro la paz con los dragones. – la firmeza en la voz de la rubia, todos asintieron a lo dicho por ella – Pues bien, déjenme decirles que dicha hazaña jamás hubiese sido lograda de no ser por la mujer ahí sentada. – apunto acusadoramente a Hicca y todos volteamos a ver a la castaña con asombro, ninguno esperándose ese giro en la historia – Hicca Horrendo Haddock III fue quien por primer vez en nuestra historia se atrevió a entrenar a un dragón y a montarlo por los cielos, fue quien se hizo amigo de un furia nocturna, el vástago del rayo y la muerte mismas, el dragón más letal del cual sabíamos en aquel entonces…

- Escuchen chicos. – se dirigió Hicca a mis hermanos – cuando tengan un mejor amigo asegúrense de que no sea un boca floja, mi padre y yo cometimos ese error y realmente nos arrepentimos. – comento la castaña con aire exasperado.

- …Y yo les contare como paso eso. – el aire alrededor de la rubia se puso serio, todos guardaron silencio para escuchar la historia que estaba por comenzar.

- Me darías otro tarro de esto, por favor. – logre escuchar a Hicca pedirle a una de las mozas sin prestarle atención a su acompañante.

- El principio de nuestra se sitúa no muy lejos en el pasado, cerca de cinco años han sido los que los dragones y nuestra gente han vivido en paz, pero es el principio de esa lo que nos importa y créanme cuando les digo que en aquellos días ninguno de nosotros pensaba que el final estaba cerca. Nuestros padres habían salido en aquel entonces en busca del nido de los dragones, adentrándose en aguas misteriosas y mortales de las que muy poco había salido, en la isla de Berk solo se había quedado las mujeres embarazadas y sus esposos, los ancianos, los niños y los jóvenes que recibirían entrenamiento para matar dragones y el instructor, entre esos mismos jóvenes nos encontrábamos Hicca, su servidora y otros cuatro. Ahora, en aquellos días Hicca no era exactamente… lo que uno consideraría común. –

- Gracias por aclararlo. – escuche mascullar a la castaña.

- Tendía a meterse en donde no le llamaban lo cual acababa en ella casi siendo matada en más de una ocasión, la destrucción seguía a donde quiera que ella iba y fue por eso que nadie le prestaba atención cuando desaparecía en las tardes después del entrenamiento para matar dragones, hasta que un día, sin necesidad de usar un sola arma Hicca logro que un dragón retrocediera aterrado ante su presencia, a partir de ahí las cosas comenzaron a cambiar, Hicca empezaba a llamar la atención de todos y yo, bueno… no me enorgullezco de admitirlo pero estaba algo molesta de la repentina mejoría de Hicca, quería ser yo quien matara su primer dragón y ella me estaba robando esa oportunidad. Una tarde la seguí hasta un claro oculto en el bosque. –

- Oh, sí. Lo hiciste. – dijo la castaña a nadie en particular, pero todos pudieron escucharla.

- La amenace con un hacha. – continuo la rubia.

- Y no tienes idea del miedo que te tuve en ese instante. – comento la castaña.

- La tire al piso y la golpee fuerte. – relato Astrid.

- Es correcto, me dejo una cicatriz, ¿Alguien quiere verla? – añadió Hicca.

- Y fue ese fue el peor error de mi vida, pues en cuento alce la vista ahí estaba el, abalanzándose sobre mí, una figura alada, larga y negra como la noche con dientes tan filosos como las espadas que les hemos entregado, con ojos de un verde toxico que parecían escupir veneno a mi propia alma rugió rabioso y salto…

Todos dimos una inspiración fuerte.

- …pero Hicca me tomo del brazo y me aparto de las letales fauces de la creatura interponiéndose en su camino, _"Lo asustaste"_ me dijo Hicca acusadora mientras calmaba al dragón, _"YO lo asuste?"_ le pregunte exaltada al borde de un colapso, fue ahí donde lo entendí, fue así como ella se había vuelto tan hábil, ella estaba entrenando a un dragón… y eso en aquellos días era la más grande de las ofensas para nuestro pueblo _"TU estas en grandes líos."_ le dije y me aleje corriendo lo más pronto que pude, debía llegar a la aldea… ahora, para esto quiero aclarar que Hicca y yo no compartíamos el lazo de amistad que compartimos hoy, yo era joven y creía que la única forma era la que mis padres habían vivido, no entendía los motivos de Hicca, pero eso estaba pronto a cambiar, pues en cuanto me di cuenta una sombra me cubrió, unas garras me tomaron por el brazo y me elevaron hasta el pino más alto donde me dejaron colgada. – la rubia le dedico una mirada de reproche a la ojiverde, a la cual Hicca respondió con un ademan de salud con su tarro.

La historia continúo y no fue hasta la parte en que estaban en la arena de dragones, cuando Hicca debía matar a su primer dragón y que su padre se interpuso y que llego el furia nocturna, el que el caos se soltó que…

- Alto! – exclamo Lord Macintosh de repente, todos nos giramos a verle – Debo ir al baño! – exclamo el Lord.

- AGUANTATE! – le gritamos todos y volvió a caer sentado en su asiento.

- En que me quede? – pregunto la rubia narradora.

- El pesadilla monstruosa! – exclamo Hamish.

- Su padre! – exclamo Harris.

- El furia nocturna! – exclamo Hubert.

- EL CAOS! – gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

- Oh, cierto. En fin, después de eso su padre estaba tan enojado con ella que la despojo de título y la hizo mirar cómo se llevaba a su dragón a una muerte segura para luchar contra la muerte roja…

Y la historia continuo, estoy bastante seguro de que muchos más querían ir al baño para ese entonces para todos se aguantaban pues querían escuchar hasta al final.

- …Y todo lo que vimos al final fue a la muerte roja consumirse desde adentro para finalmente explotar a causa de su propio gas, Hicca y Chimuelo caían, Hicca estaba inconsciente y Chimuelo intentaba alcanzarla a tiempo, cuando al fin la alcanzo la cubrió con su cuerpo y ambos impactaron contra el suelo. –

Mi madre se cubrió la boca angustiada y le dedico una mirada de verdadera preocupación a la castaña, a lo cual Hicca respondió con una sonrisa incomoda.

- Todos pensamos que había muerto, le dio a su padre el susto de su vida y no fue hasta que nos dimos que solo estaba inconsciente que todos, incluso los dragones a los cuales habíamos liberado de la muerte rojo, vitoreamos por saber que Hicca estaba sana y salva… en su mayoría. Y fue así como Hicca perdió su pierna izquierda. – concluyo su relato la rubia y volvió a su asiento.

Todos nos quedamos callados, nadie sabiendo que pensar ni que decir.

Yo observe a la delgada castaña, tan frágil y tan fuerte, sentí que mi corazón y mi pecho y mi cabeza se llenaban de algo… no sé de qué.

- Eso es mucho mejor que la historia de cómo perdiste tú tu pierna papá. – comento Hamish.

Mis otros dos hermanos menores asintiendo.

- Qué le paso a su pierna, rey Fergus? – cuestiono la rubia interesada.

- Meh, se la comió un oso. – fue todo lo que atino a decir mi padre.

* * *

NOTAS FINALES

Pobre rey Fergus, le quitaron prtagonismo a su historia.

Por cierto, Meraud y Hicca son unos de los varios nombres que las fanaticos les hemos dado a las versiones masculina de Merida y femenina de Hipo (Hiccup en ingles).


	4. Negociaciones

Los personajes de HTTYD y BRAVE 2012 le pertecen a sus respectivos autores y casas productoras, la autora de este fanfic no tiene derecho sobre nada excepto la trama de este fanfic.

* * *

**Capitulo III**

"**Negociación"**

POV Hicca

La reina Elinor se nos acercó a Astrid y a mi justo después de anunciar el inicio de la cena, la elegante dama venía a lo máximo de su altura, debía llegarle a la altura de la barbilla a Astrid.

- Perdón por no haber estado mejor preparados para su llegada. – se excusó la reina una vez estuvo frente a nosotras – No pensamos que llegarían tan pronto si consideramos lo que tardaron en llegar las cartas de respuesta. –

- Si bueno… en su defensa, si consideramos la velocidad a la que iba la paloma y la velocidad a la que iban las creaturas que montamos… solo digamos que dos semanas de viaje se acortan bastante. – intente explicar disimuladamente a la reina que nosotras llegamos en dragones.

- Oh. – y a juzgar por su expresión creo que lo entendió – Entonces… ¿Dónde…

- Los dejamos en una cueva no muy lejos, no queríamos que todos se asustaran, creímos que sería más prudente explicar primero las cosas, además a los dragones no les gustan las multitudes enardecidas desconocidas. – intente bromear.

La reina sonrio ante lo que dije. Al fin, alguien que aprecia mi sentido del humor.

- Harold, Willard. – llamo la reina a los dos guardias escandalosos que nos guiaron con sus gritos, el que se había desmayado ya habiendo recuperado la conciencia.

- Sí, mi reina! – exclamaron ambos haciendo una especie de saludo militar.

- Vayan con las mozas y díganles que preparen la habitación con la cama grande y un baño caliente para nuestras invitadas, deben estar exhaustas. – indico la reina a los dos hombres.

- Sí, mi reina! – volvieron a exclamar y salieron corriendo de la sala.

- Por favor, acompáñennos a mí y a mi familia en la cena. – nos indicó la reina mientras se daba media vuelta y comenzaba a acercarse a su familia.

La reina se sentó del lado derecho del rey, yo me senté al lado de ella y Astrid al lado mio, cuando alce mi rostro me di cuenta de que el príncipe Meraud había quedado frente a mí, nuestras miradas chocaron, sus bonitos ojos azules brillaban como un cielo despejado, pero el rápidamente aparto la mirada. Cuando le estaba dando el arco y las flechas paso algo parecido.

Quizás no le agrado.

- Lamentamos no haber anunciado nuestra llegada con antelación. – me disculpe con el rey, no quería que un acto similar al que paso con la reina se repitiese, fue nuestro error no anunciarnos debidamente.

- Oh, no te preocupes querida. Debimos ser nosotros quienes debieron haber previsto su llegada, después de todo fuimos nosotros los que les dijimos que vinieran. – se sacudió el asunto el rey.

El rey me agrada, es como una versión más relajada de mi padre, solo le falta la aparatosa barba.

- Hay algo que pica mi curiosidad desde que entraron, uhm, Hicca. – al menos recordó mi nombre, eso es bueno.

Las tendederas habían entrado a la sala con la comida y comenzaban a ponerla frente a los invitados.

- Exactamente, ¿Qué le paso a tu pierna izquierda? – oh, eso, por supuesto que iba a preguntar por eso, ¿Qué me hizo pensar que no preguntaría por eso?

Pude sentir como todos los demás invitados comenzaban a hablar más quedito para poder escuchar mi respuesta.

También pude ver como el príncipe Meraud fijaba sus ojos en mí de nuevo, brillantes con curiosidad.

- Fergus! – regaño la reina.

- Qué?! – respondió el rey.

- No es molestia reina Elinor, no es la primera vez que me hacen esa pregunta. – todos ya me han hecho esa pregunta, al menos todos los que no conocían la historia completa – Y lo que le paso a mi pierna no es la gran cosa en ver…

- Qué no es la gran cosa?! – interrumpió Astrid mi intento de quitarle importancia al asunto.

Aquí vamos de nuevo.

- Quieren saber qué fue lo que le paso a su pierna?! – empezó mi rubia amiga - Yo les diré lo que le paso a su pierna! – exclamo mientras se ponía de pie.

- Astrid no es necesario…

- Claro que es necesario, Hicca! – me volvió a interrumpir – Esta es la historia de la que más se enorgullece la gente de Berk y tú siempre la haces nada, me gusta que seas humilde amiga mía pero ese rasgo tuyo a veces puede ser contraproducente para ti. – me regaño mientras se colocaba justo en el centro de la sala – Gente de Dunbroch, me parece que a lo que ustedes les interesa es saber cómo nuestro pueblo logro la paz con los dragones. – oh no, su voz de "voy a contar una historia que hará que se les caigan los calzones", eso no es bueno – Pues bien, déjenme decirles que dicha hazaña jamás hubiese sido lograda de no ser por la mujer ahí sentada. – me apunto acusadoramente y todos se giraron a verme con asombro – Hicca Horrendo Haddock III fue quien por primer vez en nuestra historia se atrevió a entrenar a un dragón y a montarlo por los cielos, fue quien se hizo amiga de un furia nocturna, el vástago del rayo y la muerte mismas, el dragón más letal del cual sabíamos en aquel entonces…

- Escuchen chicos. – me dirigí a los trillizos – cuando tengan un mejor amigo asegúrense de que no sea un boca floja, mi padre y yo cometimos ese error y realmente nos arrepentimos. –

- …Y yo les contare como paso eso. – Astrid ya se estaba poniendo dramática, genial.

Conto toda, y me refiero a TODA la historia, no omitió detalle alguno, hasta las tendederas habían dejado de servir y se habían sentado a escuchar la historia, claro hice mis interrupciones para ver si así se callaba pero no, mi amiga siguió hasta el final. Dándole crédito, Astrid es muy buena contando historias. Muchas veces pude ver al príncipe Meraud mirarme de soslayo, un brillo incrédulo y preocupado en su ojos, me sentí algo ofendida, ¿Tan difícil de creer es que yo haya hecho todo eso?

Cuando Astrid llego a la parte en la que caía inconsciente por el aire note que la reina me dedicaba una mirada casi acuosa, yo sonreí intentado tranquilizarla. La reina definitivamente debe ser una madre amorosa.

- Todos pensamos que había muerto, le dio a su padre el susto de su vida y no fue hasta que nos dimos que solo estaba inconsciente que todos, incluso los dragones a los cuales habíamos liberado de la muerte roja, vitoreamos por saber que Hicca estaba sana y salva… en su mayoría. Y fue así como Hicca perdió su pierna izquierda. –

Gracias a Odín! Ya era hora de que acabaras de hablar y volvieras a sentarte!

- No tenías por qué hacer eso. – le susurre molesta a Astrid.

- Por supuesto que sí, míralos, los tenemos en nuestras manos. – me susurro de regreso, su tono victorioso solo molestándome más.

- Eso es mucho mejor que la historia de cómo perdiste tú tu pierna papá. – comento uno de los trillizos, Hamish me parece.

- Qué le paso a su pierna, rey Fergus? – interrogo Astrid con inocente interés, pero yo le conocía, yo podía ver la malicia brillando en sus aniñados ojos azules.

- Meh, se la comió un oso. – fue todo lo que atino a decir el rey, yo mire a Astrid con mi mejor mirada de "lastimaste sus sentimientos", pero ella solo se encogió de hombros.

Cuando las tendederas se dieron cuenta de que debían seguir sirviendo la cena lo hicieron con prisa pues la comida estaba casi fría, y he de admitir que la comida de las tierras altas es bastante interesante.

- Uhm, reina Elinor. – llame – No es mi intensión ser grosera ni mucho menos pero… que es esto? – apunte a lo que había en mi plato.

Astrid miraba su plato con la misma desconfianza que yo miraba el mio.

Era una extraña bola que parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento, el aroma que despedía era intenso.

- Es _Haggis._ – me contesto como si nada la reina.

Claro, por supuesto, obvio que es _Haggis_.

- Y que es exactamente el _Haggis_? – volví a cuestionar.

Astrid picaba su _Haggis_ con la pequeña daga que nos dieron para la cena.

- Es mejor si no lo sabes. – la voz profunda del príncipe Meraud me respondió – lo mejor es que simplemente lo comas o no habrá postre. – un toque de humor decoro lo dicho por el príncipe, sus ojos también brillaron divertidos.

- Es correcto, Meraud. – le siguió la corriente su madre, la misma chispa de humor decorando los ojos de la reina.

Por algún motivo no pude evitar sonreír.

Mire a Astrid y ella me miro a mí, ambas nos encogimos de hombros y procedimos a alimentarnos, y la verdad, no sabía tan mal. Si consideramos que todo lo que comemos en Berk por lo general esta frio o desabrido, el _Haggis_ era un cambio bienvenido. Tenía un sabor fuerte, sabia a muchas cosas! Estaba tibio y eso para mí ya es un plus, ¿A quién le importa lo que sea el _Haggis_? Sabe mucho mejor que pescado regurgitado por un furia nocturna.

- Y cuéntennos, Hicca y Astrid, ¿Cómo es Berk? – cuestiono la reina algo para iniciar una conversación.

- Frio. – respondió Astrid rápido.

- Sin exagerar, nieva nueve meses al año y graniza los otros tres. – complemente la respuesta de mi rubia amiga.

- Vaya, en ese caso nuestro clima debe parecerles bastante cálido en estos momentos del año. – continuo la reina.

Y así se pasó la cena, la reina y el rey preguntaban sobre la vida cotidiana en Berk y nosotras preguntábamos de la vida cotidiana en Dunbroch, ellos muy educadamente se guardaron sus preguntas sobre dragones, posiblemente las harían el día de mañana cuando Astrid y yo seamos bombardeadas por preguntas de todos los presentes. Los lores nos miraban de reojo, podía escuchar sus murmullos curiosos.

En si la cena fue bastante tranquila, demasiado si tenemos en consideración como son las cenas en el gran comedor de Berk, pero fue algo que tanto Astrid como yo agradecimos pues aunque había sido un viaje rápido igual había sido agotador, todo el camino me la pase pensando en los posibles escenarios y vías de escape alternas, el que decir y que no decir, etcétera.

La reina se nos acercó nuevamente, esta vez detrás de ella venia una regordeta y bajita mujer que usaba un vestido en colores beige y gris, una tela cubría su cabeza borrando cualquier atisbo de cabello.

- Hicca, Astrid. – nos llamó a cada una por nombre, eso es bueno ¿verdad? – esta es Maudie. – señalo educadamente a su acompañante, la mujer dio una ligera reverencia en nuestra dirección – Ella las guiara a sus habitaciones. –

- Muchas gracias su majestad, pero no se hubiese molestado. Podemos pasar la noche en la cueva donde…

- Tonterías, niña. – me interrumpió la dama – Han demostrado ser dignas invitadas en nuestras tierras y por ende serán tratadas como tal, mañana lidiaremos con los aposentos de sus creaturas, por ahora vayan a la habitación, tomen un baño y descansen, se lo han ganado. – discurso la reina.

Astrid y yo intercambiamos miradas, ella solo se encogió de hombros dejándome a mí la respuesta final.

- Está bien su majestad, gracias. – di mi brazo a torcer.

La reina sonrio complacida y asintió, luego nos dejó solas con la señora Maudie.

- Síganme queridas, debes estar exhaustas. – nos sonrio maternalmente la mujer y la seguimos fuera de la sala.

No fue hasta que estuvimos unos buenos diez metros de distancia que las fuertes voces de los lores se hicieron escuchar por el pasillo.

- Creo que dejamos toda una impresión ahí atrás. – comento Astrid mientras apuntaba con su pulgar la dirección del salón de banquetes.

- No quieres quedarte? Se lo mucho que te gusta una buena discusión. – señale con malicia.

- No gracias. He estado sentada en Tormentula todo el día, un buen baño y una noche de sueño son lo que necesito. – decía Astrid mientras intentaba hacer tronar sus hombros y su cuello con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Tan sabias y sinceras palabras jamás habían salido de la noble boca de un vikingo. – bromee medio en serio.

La señora Maudie nos guio por los pasillos hasta una enorme puerta de madera que abrió con un ligero empujón, lo que había del otro lado era una amplia habitación con una gran ventana con vista al bosque, y más allá al océano, la luna redonda y llena brillaba en el nocturno cielo blanca y etérea, la cama era tan grande como la de mi padre, pero ellos no ponían madera en sus camas, bueno, la base era de madera, pero en lugar de solo dormir sobre la madera había una tela que parecía estar rellena de algún material esponjoso, posiblemente retazos de tela o heno o incluso podía ser lana, encima de eso estaban las sabanas, se veían gruesas y pesadas teñidas de un bonito color verde, tenía techo y cortinas, ¿Por qué una cama necesita techo y cortinas? Es una cama, no importa que tan grande sea, es solo una cama. Encima de la cabecera, colgando de la pared, había un escudo de madera oscura, tenía tallado el símbolo del reino, tres osos persiguiéndose eternamente. Fuera de eso la habitación era bastante austera.

Entramos a la habitación como temiendo que el piso se esfumara y cayéramos en una trampa, pero no pasó nada malo.

- Ahora por favor, quítense sus ropas. – nos pidió la mujer.

Astrid y yo la volteamos a ver con los ojos como platos.

- Oh vamos, queridas. No me miren así, si no se quitan la ropa como esperan que las bañe? – cuestiono la mujer mientras sacaba de Thor sabe dónde dos paños para higienizarnos.

Entonces note que en la puerta ya había otras dos mozas, cada una cargaba un cuenco de madera grande y lleno de agua.

Con una habilidad de temer las tres mujeres nos despojaron a mí y a Astrid de nuestras ropas, deshicieron nuestras trenzas y comenzaron a tallarnos con los paños húmedos todo el cuerpo.

- Esto no es necesario, señora Maudie! Podemos lavarnos nosotras mismas! – intente reprochar.

- Tonterías, querida. – se sacudió mi suplica la mujer – Además, la reina Elinor ha dado órdenes de dejarlas impecables para el día de mañana. – explico la mujer.

- Que es esto que nos están untando? – cuestiono mi rubia amiga mientras le quitaba de las manos a una moza un cuadrado que olía muy bien y hacia burbujas al contacto con el agua, nos lo estaban untando en todo el cuerpo y el cabello, ciertamente era agradable.

- De que esta hecho? Huele muy bien. – interrogue a la regordeta mujer mientras esta me masajeaba la cabeza con su propio cuadrado.

- Se llama jabón, lo hacemos con grasa de cabra o de oveja, le damos consistencia con cenizas de leña y a veces les ponemos aceites aromáticos para que huelan bien. – me respondió Maudie mientras me enjuagaba con una cuenca de madera más pequeña.

Cuando la mujer llego a mi pierna izquierda se detuvo en seco y me miro con pesar, yo le sonreí para tranquilizarla y me quite la pierna.

- ¿No te duele? – pregunto una de las mozas que había llegado después.

- Hace mucho que no, más que nada te acostumbras. – le respondí sin sentirme incomoda en lo absoluto, muchos niños en Berk me habían hecho la misma pregunta.

Maudie limpio mi muñón con cariño y cuidado.

Una vez las tres mujeres terminaron de manosear mi ser y el de Astrid nos dieron unas batas de tela delgada para cubrirnos, las ropas con las que llegamos estaban dobladas y en los brazos de las tres mozas.

- Nos encargaremos de sus ropas, para mañana en la tarde ya deberían estar listas, y no te preocupes por tu armadura de cuero querida, la trataremos bien. Que pasen buenas noches, bienvenidas a Dunbroch. – y la señora Maudie cerró la puerta.

- Me siento ultrajada. –comento Astrid refiriéndose a como las mozas lavaron todas y cada una de las esquinas de nuestro ser.

- Pero te puedo asegurar que jamás te has sentido así de limpia. – intente animarla.

Nuestro cabello seguía húmedo, así que no podíamos amarrarlo o se enredaría, la señora Maudie nos había dado un cepillo a cada una, así que decidimos que sería mejor cepillar nuestro cabello para que se secara más pronto.

- Sabes, para haber sido nuestros enemigos en el pasado, no son tan malos. – comento casual Astrid mientras tomaba asiento en el lado derecho de la cama.

- Al menos estos no escupen fuego. – bromee mientras tomaba asiento al otro lado de la cama.

- El príncipe no te quitaba los ojos de encima. – me dijo.

- De que hablas? El príncipe ni siquiera me miraba a la cara y cuando lo hacía se volteaba con disgusto. – le respondí.

- No creo que haya sido eso. –

- A que te refieres? – la cuestione.

Que parte me estoy perdiendo? No me gusta quedarme fuera de las cosas, ya me han dejado fuera de ellas por mucho tiempo y no es agradable.

- No es nada, Hicca. Mejor durmamos, mañana será un día difícil. –

Deje ser a Astrid a pesar de que no me dijo lo que quería decir, después de todo tenía razón, mañana seria la negociación con los lores y si todo salía como lo planeado entonces presentaríamos a Chimuelo y Tormentula, es ahí donde las cosas podrían ponerse complicadas.

- No pienses cosas negativas o tendrás pesadillas. – me reprendió Astrid mientras se acomodaba bajo las cobijas.

- Si papá. – le respondí con tono molesto.

- Buenas noches, Hicca. –

- Buenas noches, Astrid. –

Apagamos las velas y nos fuimos a dormir, la luz de la luna llena entrando por la ventana que dejamos abierta para que refrescara el cuarto, pero eso no sirvió de mucho.

- Astrid, ¿No tienes calor? – le pregunte quedito pues no sabía si estaba o no dormida.

- Estoy sudando más que Snotlout en una carrera de dragones! – exclamo en voz baja mi compañera – La cama es demasiado suave, siento que me hundo, y las abanas son muy gruesas, me sobrecalientan. –

Compartía las sensaciones de mi amiga, así que nos descobijamos al mismo tiempo y salimos de la cama. Ahora, no íbamos a sacarle el relleno a la cama para recostarnos en la madera de la base, no importa que Astrid insistiera, así que optamos por la segunda mejor opción. Cada una tomo una almohada y se fue al piso, estaba fresco y sin rastro de polvo, era perfecto.

Cuando volví a abrir mis ojos fue cuando a mi oído llego el primer canto de un gallo, tome asiento en el cómodo piso de la habitación y estire los brazos, tome mi prótesis, que había dejado recargada contra la pared y la puse en su lugar, finalmente me puse en pie y coloque la almohada sobre la cama (donde se supone que Astrid y yo debimos haber dormido).

- Astrid, de pie. Ya amaneció. – le dije en un bostezo a mi rubia amiga.

Escuche como gruñía mientras se estiraba, luego su maraña rubia entro en mi zona de visión cuando se sentó, la almohada firmemente abrazada en su pecho.

- Buenos días. – me dijo en un bostezo mientras se ponía de pie y coloco la almohada sobre la cama.

Tome el cepillo que use la noche anterior y se lo di a Astrid.

- Me harías el favor? Sabes que no soy buena para volverlas a hacer por mí misma. – le dije refiriéndome a mis trenzas.

Soy buena en la herrería y entrenando dragones pero no puedo lidiar con mi cabello, mi cabello es peor que Chimuelo cuando se comió una anguila por accidente.

- Siéntate. – me indico Astrid la única silla que había en la habitación.

En cambio para Astrid lidiar con su cabello, o con el de cualquiera, era tan sencillo como montar en su Tormentula. Ella solo tomaba el cepillo, cepillaba, tomaba mechones de mi cabello y enredaba gentilmente las hebras hasta que tenía una trenza, tomo el trozo de tela con el que había cubierto mi trenza anteriormente y que las mozas de anoche había tenido la amabilidad de dejar en la habitación por si quería volver a amarrarme el cabello, cubrió la trenza y amarro la tela al final evitando que se deshiciera su obra maestra.

- No comprendo, Hicca. ¿Cómo puedes entrenar dragones y mantener la herrería impecable, pero no puedes lidiar con tu cabello? – me cuestiono con algo de humor, ahora ella estaba su propia trenza.

- De la misma forma en que tú puedes lidiar con el cabello de todos pero no puedes ni hervir agua sin hacer explotar el caldero. – le conteste con el mismo toque de humor que ella uso.

TOC-TOC. Tocaron la puerta y prontamente esta misma fue abierta.

- Oh, ya despertaron. Me alegra saber que son aves madrugadoras. – era la señor Maudie que entra cantarían en la habitación, cargaba dos telas dobladas, una de color azul y la otra verde, las coloco sobre la cama.

- Buenas días, señora Maudie. – le salude.

- Que son esas telas? – pregunto Astrid mientras se acercaba y las desdoblaba.

- Son vestidos. Regalos por parte de la reina y el rey en respuesta por los que ustedes les dieron anoche. Y por cierto, querida, puedes decirme solo Maudie, el señora me hace sentir vieja. – me dijo con aire amigable.

- No era necesario. – intente quitarle importancia al asunto.

- Claro que sí. Sus ropas no estarán listas hasta la tarde y dudo que quieran ir solo en camisón a negociar con los lores. –

Tenía un punto. No me gustaría estar en medio de todos esos señores solo usando esta delgada tela casi totalmente transparente y que no ocultaba mucho de mi cuerpo.

- Ahora, ¿Saben cómo ponerse los vestidos? – nos interrogo la mujer.

Astrid y yo nos vimos, luego vimos a Maudie y negamos dos veces.

La mujer nos sonrio y de repente detrás de ella volvieron a aparecer las mozas que nos habían bañado la noche anterior, ¡¿De dónde salieron?!

Sí que nos desnudaran y pasaran paños húmedos por nuestros cuerpos la noche anterior fue humillante, debo decir que nos pusieran esos vestidos fue una tortura. Primero sobre las batas semitransparentes colocaron algo que ellas llamaron "corsé", era una especie de faja con cuerdas en la parte de atrás para poder ajustarlos, y sé que ajustaban, ajustaban tanto que era difícil respirar, luego colocaron los amplios vestidos que parecían cortinas de fina tela.

- Listo! – exclamo Maudie mientras se hacía un poco hacia atrás para contemplarnos, las otras dos mozas imitaron su acción – Se ven preciosas. – canto la mujer.

No me siento preciosa, siento que me estoy poniendo azul por la falta de aire!

- Muy bien, ya que están presentables es hora de desayunar. Sus majestades y los lores no tardaran en bajar al comedor, les sugiero ir bajando también. – aconsejo Maudie, las dos mozas a su lado asintieron en concordancia con la mujer.

Astrid y yo seguimos el consejo de la mujer y bajamos a poner algo en nuestros estómagos antes de que comenzara la negociación, cuando llegamos al comedor los únicos ahí eran el rey, la reina y los trillizos, cuando nos vieron sonrieron complacidos.

- Buenos días, es bueno saber que al fin se ven como las señoritas que son. – comento la reina, se veía contenta consigo misma.

Aah, así que la idea de los vestidos fue de ella.

- Ha! Que Mor´Du tome mi otra pierna! Se ven fantásticas! – elogio el rey mientras con uno de sus puños golpeaba la mesa. Los trillizos asintieron con efusividad, claramente en concordancia con su padre.

Francamente no entiendo porque la ropa es tan importante. Lo que Astrid y yo usábamos al llegar a Dunbroch era versátil y practico, nos permitía movernos con facilidad y montar a los dragones sin mayor lio, por otro lado estoy segura de que si intentara montar a Chimuelo con esta cortina que llevo encima la falda se atoraría con sus alas.

La reina hizo un ademán para que tomáramos asiento en la mesa, nos sentamos a la izquierda del rey, siendo la reina y los trillizos quienes ocupaban los asientos de la derecha, fue entonces que note la falta de alguien.

- ¿Y el príncipe Meraud? – cuestione.

- Meraud tiene esta manía de que todas las mañanas sale a cabalgar en su corcel personal. – respondió la reina mientras tomaba un sorbo de su pequeño tarro de madera.

Yo sé de alguien que estará muy molesto conmigo por no haberle dado su vuelta matutina… oh bueno, le cambie el mecanismo a su cola antes de salir de Berk, supongo que el la dio sin mi… genial, ahora me siento frustrada.

- Que les gustaría desayunar? Necesitaran energía para el día que les espera. - nos dijo la reina.

- Algo de leche y pan bastaran. – respondió Astrid por las dos.

- Nada más? – interrogo con algo de preocupación el rey – Tonterías! Maudie, tráele a nuestras invitadas un buen plato de fruta, otro de avena, leche y pan! Querida, necesitas poner algo de carne en esos huesos si esperas poder dar vida a muchos adorables y pecosos vikingos! – dijo el rey mientras me apuntaba a mí, pude sentir mis mejillas sonrojarse fuertemente – Y tú necesitas energía para poner en buen uso esos músculos! – apunto a Astrid.

- Fergus! – regaño la reina.

- Que?! – exclamo el rey.

Lo más increíble no fue la cantidad de comida que le rey nos hizo ingerir, sino el hecho de que pude acabarme todo lo que la señora Maudie puso frente a mí. Por lo visto me sirvió porciones más pequeñas sabiendo que no terminaría si comía las mismas porciones que Astrid o el rey comieron, que los dioses bendigan a esa mujer.

Después del desayuno la reina nos dijo que podíamos dar una vuelta antes de la reunión con los lores. Astrid y yo salimos a los jardines, eran amplios como una pradera, el viento era fresco y olía a dulce por la madera y flores del bosque.

- No esta tan mal. – menciono Astrid mientras mirábamos al horizonte – Si todo esto sale bien casi puedo imaginar a los dragones sobrevolando estas nuevas tierras. –

- Espero que tengas razón. – le dije.

- Tienes suerte… por lo general la tengo. – me respondió con su siempre molesta sonrisa autosuficiente.

No pude evitar poner mis ojos en blanco.

Quiero a Astrid, es mi mejor amiga humana y mi mano derecha en muchas cosas, pero hay veces en que su exceso de confianza es realmente irritante.

- Mis ladies, el rey y la reina solicitan su presencia. – nos dijo un guardia que se nos acercó corriendo.

Muy bien, llego el momento… solo espero no vomitar.

Volvimos a entrar al palacio, el guardia que nos fue a buscar iba delante de nosotras, guiándonos a donde fuera que fuese a ser la conferencia. Llegamos a otro gran cuarto donde los reyes estaban sentados en una especie de estrado, sus hijos sentados a sus lados de la misma manera que en la cena de anoche, los lores de los tres clanes estaban distribuidos por toda la sala, sus hombres detrás de ellos, Astrid y yo habíamos quedado de pie en medio de un tenso silencio. Mire en dirección de los reyes, ambos de dedicaron una sonrisa, el rey de confianza, la reina de tranquilidad, los trillizos tenían sus pulgares arriba y el príncipe… el príncipe no apartaba su mirada de mí, tenía la boca ligeramente abierta. Volví a sentir mis mejillas arder.

- Hicca Horrendo Haddock III, Astrid Hofferson. Representantes de la tribu vikinga Hooligan en la isla de Berk en los mares del norte, los reyes y lores del reino de los cuatro clanes unidos de Dunbroch les da la bienvenida a este espacio dedicado a la negociación de una alianza entre su pueblo y el nuestro. – hablo solemne la reina mientras se ponía de pie – A continuación los lores les expondrán sus dudas y con respecto a sus respuestas es como se analizara si tener una alianza con su pueblo es factible o no. – explico la reina – El primero en hablar será Lord Macintosh. – apunto la elegante dama a un hombre delgado y de loco cabello oscuro, tenía la cara pintada con azul, pintura de batalla supongo.

- La noche anterior tu amiga no conto acerca del gran sacrificio que tuviste que hacer en orden de seguir tus principios, lo cual no solo llevo a una nueva era para tu pueblo pero para ti misma. – discurso el hombre – Sin embargo ella no nos comentó nada al respecto del primer encuentro que tú y la creatura compartieron, podrías ilustrarnos al respecto, jovencita. –

Oh, así que solo tienen curiosidad. Pudieron haber preguntado anoche durante la cena.

- En Berk, antes, no había nada más importante ni que te diera más estatus que la caza de dragones. – comencé mi relato – Sin embargo, cuando eres un imán para accidentes con forma de pescado con patas, muchas personas, sino es que todas, pasan de ti. – recordé amargamente – No podía sostener una espada por mucho tiempo sin que su peso me tirara junto con el arma, ni siquiera podía levantar un martillo o un hacha, por lo tanto no podía matar dragones. Entonces construí este dispositivo que fuese capaz de lanzar las armas en mi lugar. –

- ¿Construiste? – me interrumpió confundida la reina.

- Tengo esta manía por diseñar y construir armas, mi padre para evitar que me metiera en líos decidió ponerme como aprendiz del herrero de la tribu. – explique.

La reina asintió y volvió a guardar silencio.

- Si bueno, una noche durante uno de los tantos ataques que los dragones hacían a la tribu me escabullí con mi arma, no fue difícil todos intentaban no ser comidos, y espere a que mi presa apareciera. Quería atrapar un furia nocturna, eran de los que más daños hacían pero nunca se llevaban nada, una vez visualice al dragón accione el arma y dispare. Le di, pero nadie me creyó, así que a la mañana siguiente fui en busca del cuerpo y cuando lo encontré estaba forcejeando contra los amarres que le dispare, se retorcía como pescado fuera del agua, tome mi daga y me acerque, debía matarlo. Si quería ser vista, debía matarlo. – relate.

- Pero no lo hiciste. – escuche la voz del príncipe Meraud, mis ojos y los de él se encontraron cuando gire mi rostro, sus ojos se veían tan profundos a pesar de su claro color azul - ¿Por qué? – me interrogo.

- No pude… No quise… Cuando mire sus ojos… cuando mire sus ojos me vi a mi en ellos, el tenia tanto miedo como yo… y me di cuenta de que yo en verdad no quería ser como los demás. – respondí mirando a los ojos de Meraud – Quería ser yo. Lo deje ir… no sin que antes me diera el más grande sus to de mi vida cuando salto sobre mí y me rugía justo en el oído, debes en cuando escucho un zumbido en mi oreja derecha. – intente bromear al final quitándole pesadez al asunto, aunque lo del zumbido es cierto.

- Te arrepientes? – cuestiono alguien a mi derecha.

Rápidamente aleje mi mirada del príncipe y fije mi atención en otro de los lores. Era el más grande de los lores, tenía cabello rubio, creo que su nombre era McGuffin.

- Jamás. – fue la única palabra que dejo mis labios mientras miraba al hombre.

La reina carraspeo para llamar nuestra atención.

- Ahora la palabra la tiene Lord Dingwall. – concedió la dama.

- Que hay de su alimentación? La de los… dragones. – cuestiono el bajito hombre de cabello rubio claro.

Por fin, alguien que puede decir la palabra correcta.

- Carne por supuesto. – respondí tranquila – Pero tranquilo, por lo general es pescado o pollo, o en casos muy especiales otro tipo de material. –

- Y no atacan a las personas? – siguió el Lord.

- Si es un dragón salvaje es muy posible que te reduzca a ceniza, si es dragón entrenado entonces solo te atacara bajo órdenes de su jinete o para defender a su jinete. – explique honesta. Grave error, pude ver como los ojos de todos se llenaban de pánico ante la posibilidad – P-pero si hicieran una alianza con nosotros e-entonces les enseñaríamos a defenderse y a repeler a los dragones salvajes, es una de las ventajas! – repare lo mejor que pude mi error.

Un murmullo se alzó en la sala, mire al suelo y mordí mi labio inferior nerviosa, ya lo había echado a perder.

- Se le concede la palabra a Lord McGuffin. – hablo la reina.

- Ya nos has hablado de suficiente de los… dragones. – muy bien, parece que ya se están haciendo a la idea – Pero que más nos ofrecen en esta alianza? – me interrogo.

- A parte de instrucción con respecto a los dragones también les ofrecemos un mercado armamentista, nuestros diseños han mejorado y nuestro metal es de calidad, como ustedes bien pueden apreciar en sus nuevas espadas, también les ofrecemos un intercambio de guerreros, así se aprenderían nuevas técnicas de combate que beneficiarían a ambos bandos, y por supuesto caballería en caso de invasión. – ofrecí.

Esto último parecer dejar buena impresión en los lores, digo, que tu caballería llegue montada en enormes lagartos lanza llamas… si yo fuera el invasor saldría huyendo.

- Que hay de las técnicas de herrería? Nos enseñarías a hacer piernas como la tuya? – siguió el Lord.

- Claro, no es difícil. – respondí de inmediato.

El gran Lord se sumió en un silencio reflexivo.

- Con eso se cierra las negociaciones. Hicca, Astrid, por favor esperen afuera mientras tomamos una decisión final. – indico la reina.

Astrid y yo hicimos una reverencia y salimos de la sala. Apenas cerramos las puertas detrás de nosotras sentí que el alma se me iba al suelo y el estómago se me revolvió.

- Necesito aire. – dije.

- Yo necesito otro de esos ricos bollos dulces que nos dieron esta mañana. – dijo Astrid.

Así que mientras mi rubia amiga tomaba camino hacia la cocina, solo debía seguir el delicioso aroma, yo salí de nuevo a los jardines, quería quitarme ya el vestido, no ayudaba en nada a mi ansiedad estar atrapada en la ajustada tela, quería saltar en el lomo de Chimuelo y salir volando y olvidar toda este nerviosismo, pero eso debía esperar. Llegue a los jardines y sentí el fresco aire golpearme en la cara, el aroma del bosque llenando mis pulmones, tranquilizándome.

- Mucho mejor. – me dije a mi misma mientras caminaba por los enormes jardines como pradera que rodeaban el castillo.

No sé cuánto tiempo pase ahí acostada en la pradera, solo mirando las nubes pasar como ovejas en prados azules, sintiendo la brisa, casi caigo dormida. Y digo casi de no ser por…

- Hicca. – me llamo una profunda voz sacándome de mi letargo. Rápidamente me senté y dirigí mi atención al dueño de la voz que me llamo – Príncipe Meraud. – reconocí al hombre que se me acercaba.


	5. Dragones

Los personajes de HTTYD y BRAVE 2012 le pertecen a sus respectivos autores y casas productoras, la autora de este fanfic no tiene derecho sobre nada excepto la trama de este fanfic.

* * *

**Capitulo IV**

"**Dragones"**

POV Meraud

Luego de la inocente pregunta de mi padre la vikinga rubia comenzó a contarnos la historia de cómo Hicca había perdido su pierna, y sí que fue una historia. Con cada detalle peligroso no podía evitar dedicarle a la delgada castaña una mirada preocupada, de tan solo imaginarla enfrentándose a la creatura que fue descrita por la rubia, de tan solo imaginarla cayendo desde los dioses saben que altura para caer en la dura tierra, de tan solo imaginarla cuando volvió en sí y se dio cuenta de que su pierna…

Mi padre… yo quiero pensar que mi padre lo tomo bien, pero él ya era un hombre con familia, maduro, un guerrero que ya había peleado en incontables batallas y que estaba listo para lo que la vida le lanzase. Pero Hicca… ella tenía solo quince años, una chiquilla que había estado sola por mucho tiempo, sin la aprobación de nadie en especial, que dio todo lo que tenía que dar y más.

Mire a la mujer sentada frente a mí y no pude sentir otra cosa que respeto y admiración… entonces ¿porque no puedo mirarla a la cara cuando sus ojos entran en mi zona de visión?

Luego de que Astrid volviera a su asiento y de que el orgullo de mi padre fuese lastimado por la increíble historia de cómo Hicca perdió su pierna en las fauces de un dragón tan grande como una montaña la cena fue servida.

- Uhm, reina Elinor. – la suave voz de Hicca llego hasta mis oídos, alce la vista y vi como la pecosa castaña miraba a mi madre con miedo en los ojos y apuntaba acusadoramente el plato frente a ella – No es mi intensión ser grosera ni mucho menos pero… que es esto? –

Una sonrisita divertida se dibujó en mi rostro, por dentro había explotado en carcajadas. Confía en el _Haggis_ para hacer que una valiente vikinga que se enfrentó a uno de los más temibles dragones se convierta en una asustadiza doncella, que bueno que las dos visitantes tenían su atención en mi madre porque si hubiesen visto mi sonrisita burlona seguramente perdería toda oportunidad de acercarme a Hicca… muy bien, estoy empezando a asustarme, ¿Por qué me importa acercarme a la adorable pecosa? Basta!

- Es _Haggis_. – respondió mi madre con su habitual calma.

La sonrisa en mi rostro se ensancho ligeramente. Por supuesto que mi madre no iba a decirles que el _Haggis_ es vísceras de oveja dentro del estómago de la misma hervidas hasta que quedan blandas, eso por lo general asusta a los comensales no acostumbrados a su sabor.

- Y que es exactamente el _Haggis_? – volvió a cuestionar Hicca, la preocupación en sus verdes ojos al mirar de reojo el platillo la hizo ver como una niña pequeña.

- Es mejor si no lo sabes. – me auné a la conversación antes de que mi madre realmente les dijera lo que era el _Haggis_ – lo mejor es que simplemente lo comas o no habrá postre. – bromee un poco usando la misma frase que mi madre constantemente usaba conmigo y mis hermanos.

- Es correcto, Meraud. – me siguió el juego mi madre.

Una sonrisita, torcida y divertida, se pintó en el rostro de Hicca, sentí como mi estómago se encogía cuando lo note e intente concentrarme en mi comida. Cuando me di cuenta las dos vikingas estaban engullendo su comida como si nunca hubiesen probado algo con sabor. El resto de la cena mi madre y mi padre se dedicaron a interrogar a las dos visitantes sobre sus vidas cotidianas en los mares del norte, por lo visto el lugar del que vienen es bastante frio, no pude evitar un ligero escalofrío en mi espalda cuando Hicca menciono el tipo de clima de la isla que habitan, el frio y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien.

Cuando hubo terminado la cena mi madre volvió a llamar a Hicca y a Astrid, Maudie iba justo detrás de ella. Las cuatro mujeres intercambiaron saludos y palabras, luego Maudie abandono la sala junto con las vikingas, pasados unos treinta segundos después de que la castaña y la rubia se hubiesen retirado los lores comenzaron con su ya clásico escandaloso comportamiento, por suerte mi madre ya había vuelto a ser su estricto y amante del orden ser, y mi padre aún estaba en su modo "soy el rey y aquí se hace lo que yo digo."

- CALLENSE! – rugió mi padre haciendo que todos en la sala guardaran silencio, luego hizo un ademan que indico a mi madre que podía proceder en su hablar.

- Gracias, Fergus. – dijo mi madre mientras asentía ligeramente su cabeza en dirección de mi padre – Hermanos de los clanes, creo que nuestras invitadas han demostrado estar a la altura de la situacion, ¿Cuál es su opinión? –

Solo mi madre puede ser tan políticamente correcta en una situacion tan tensa.

Los lores intercambiaron miradas, como ya habían gritado ahora podían concentrarse mejor en sus ideas y dedicar un momento de reflexión a la pregunta de mi madre.

- No parecen tan salvajes ni sedientas de sangre como lo fueron sus ancestros. – inicio Lord McGuffin.

- Sus regalos también fueron bastante halagadores y generosos. Definitivamente quieren dar una buena impresión. – prosiguió Lord Macintosh.

- Y sus ropas eran bastante interesantes. Se veían prácticas para el combate, definitivamente mucho más ligeras que nuestras armaduras. – razono Lord Dingwall.

- Y no olvidemos los a los dragones. – añadió en un tono juguetón mi padre, como queriendo tentar a los lores.

- Pero no los mostraron! – ataco Lord Dingwall.

- Es probable que todo sea una mentira! – señalo acusador Lord Macintosh – La historia de la rubia es simplemente demasiado fantástica! Esperan que creamos que esa jovencita logro semejante hazaña?!

Eso ultimo me hizo sentir muy molesto.

- Y por que habrían de mentir con respecto? – resonó mi voz en la sala, todos inmediatamente guardaron silencio.

Mi voz, y yo en general, había cambiado considerablemente desde que tenía dieciséis años y ocurrió el incidente con mi madre. Mi voz se hizo más gruesa, mi madre decía que incluso sonaba más amenazante y demandante aun cuando hablaba sin ningún tipo de emoción agresiva, mi cabello había crecido y ahora lo usaba amarrado en una coleta de caballo, ya era tan alto como mi padre y mi cuerpo se había marcado debido a mi entrenamiento en el arte de la batalla, me había vuelto más sereno, bueno, solo un poco, y más fuerte.

Los lores sabían que sería el futuro rey, muy a pesar de que no acepte casarme con ninguna de sus hijas. Ya no soy el niño caprichoso de hace cuatro años y no voy a permitir que nuestras invitadas sean insultadas por un trio de viejos que se atreven a dudar de la veracidad del brillo triste y orgulloso en los ojos de Hicca cuando mira su pierna izquierda.

- Solo por el hecho de ser una vikinga debemos de renegar de sus palabras? Lord Macintosh permítanme recordarle que su rey, mi padre, perdió su pierna en un desafortunado encuentro con Mor´Du, el oso demonio, ¿Cómo es eso menos fantástico que un dragón? – cuestione al hombre.

Todos en la sala guardaron silencio sopesando sus respuestas.

- Lo que mi hijo a dicho es correcto. Si quieren intentar desmentirlas deben pensar muy bien sus palabras, mi Lord. – interrumpió mi madre intentando aligerar el humor – Además, si no se presentaron con los dragones fue porque pensaron que sería mejor dejarnos digerir la idea antes de mostrarlos. –

- Y usted como sabe eso, mi Lady? – cuestiono Lord Dingwall a mi madre.

- Ellas mismas me lo han dicho. – respondió mi madre.

Todos miramos a mi madre sin dar crédito a sus palabras, mi padre y mis hermanitos sonreían emocionados ante la idea.

- Y usted les cree, mi Lady? – continuo Lord Dingwall.

- No me han dado motivo para dudar de sus palabras. Mañana sabremos si lo que dijeron es verdad o no y hasta que llegue ese momento ellas son nuestras invitadas, les sugiero mis lores no insultarlas o dejaran en vergüenza a Dunbroch. – reprendió mi madre.

Los lores miraron al suelo avergonzados.

- Si no hay nada más que agregar sugiero que nos retiremos a nuestros correspondientes aposentos, no sé ustedes pero creo que está a sido una noche llena de sorpresas. – despidió mi madre a los lores dando por terminada la noche.

* * *

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación con calma, como había dejado la ventana abierta la luz de la luna llena bañaba el interior del cuarto, me deje caer en la cama quedando boca abajo, el aire que entraba por la ventana refrescaba el interior de la habitación.

- Pero que diantres pasa conmigo? – me cuestione, mi voz sonaba apagada pues chocaba contra las sabanas de la cama.

Ahora que estaba en la privacidad de mis aposentos podía darme la libertad de despotricar contra mí mismo. Estire el brazo hasta que con el dorso de mi mano izquierda sentí el mango de la espada que siempre tengo al lado de mi cama.

- Que diantres pasa conmigo?! – me recrimine mientras tomaba de golpe la espada por el mango y con un movimiento rápido le daba vuelta en aire y me ponía de pie blandiéndola.

- Por. Qué. Simplemente. No. Puedo. Mirarla. A. Los. Ojos. Es. Solo. Una. Chica. No. Es. Nada. Nuevo…

Me decía entre cada estocada que le daba al aire mientras imágenes de Hicca llegaban a mi mente. Sinceramente no sé qué es lo que está mal, he visto a cientos de chicas castañas, pero a ninguna le brillaba el cabello como brilla el de Hicca, he visto a chicas con ojos verdes, pero ninguna cuyos ojos verdes parecieran la primavera naciente después del invierno… ¡Qué diantres! Pareciera que estoy hechizado!

- Eso es! – exclamo en un jadeo mientras detengo el ataque a un enemigo invisible – Hicca debió hacer alguna magia rara, apuesto a que intenta matarme, pero no puedo simplemente acusarla a menos de que tenga pruebas. – me convenzo en susurros – Mañana por la mañana iré con la _abula _y ella me dirá que es lo que me pasa y me curara. – concluyo meintras coloco la espada en el suelo, la punta clavándose en el ya demasiado marcado piso de mi habitación.

Me quite la ropa y avance hasta el cuenco de madera con agua que estaba empotrado en una esquina de mi cuarto, tome un paño y lo sumergí en el agua, luego lo restregué contra mi cuerpo asegurándome que no quedara ni tramo de suciedad, una vez terminado mi baño de esponja me metí a la cama y deje que el sueño me llevase.

Esa noche soñé con preciosos ojos verdes que brillaban como esmeraldas y con dragones.

Cuando volví a abrir mis ojos el sol aun no había bendecido la tierra con su gracia, pero yo sé que no tardara mucho antes de que sus luces pinten con bonitos naranjas y rosados el horizonte en un bello amanecer. Salgo de la cama de un salto y me preparo para el día que tengo por delante.

- Debo salir de aquí antes de toparme con Hicca. – mascullo para mi mientras salgo de mi habitación y me dirijo a los establos.

Angus relincho de gusto al verme, le puse su silla, lo monte y salimos disparados hacia el bosque.

No existe nada mejor que la sensación del viento contra mi rostro cuando cabalgo sobre Angus, el sonido de cada flecha que da justo en el ojo de la diana se lleva cada una de mis preocupaciones, el aroma del bosque llena mis pulmones haciendo que una sensación de pureza me llene, por un instante me olvido de cierta vikinga de ojos verdes.

Angus y yo seguimos el ya conocido camino a la casa de la bruja que hace cuatro años me ayudo a convertir a mi madre en oso. Después de aquel incidente me halle visitando a la anciana con frecuencia, si ponemos de lado el hecho de que esta medio loca y de que tiene una obsesión con las puertas la bruja es de hecho bastante agradable y no pude evitar encariñarme con ella al grado que comencé a llamarle _abula. _Llegamos a aquella pequeña choza oculta debajo de la colina, una delgada columna de humo blanquecina salía de la chimenea, me baje del lomo de Angus y amarre sus correas a una gruesa rama, luego me acerque a la puerta de la choza y toque dos veces.

TOC-TOC.

_- Abula_, soy yo. – anuncie mi presencia.

La puerta se abrió por si sola casi al instante y me adentre en aquella choca de pequeño aspecto.

- Meraud! Niño! Pasa, pasa, hay té de moras! – me dijo entusiasta la anciana mientras se acercaba a mí y me daba un gran abrazo.

- Gracias, eso suena bien. – le respondí.

- Pero tú no has venido solo por una taza de té, verdad? – me cuestiono mientras me daba mi té.

Le di un sorbo al té, el dulzor de las moras impregnaba el agua caliente y dejaba una sensación agradable en mi garganta.

- Creo que estoy embrujado. – solté sin miramientos.

_Abula_ me miro confusa, una de sus grises cejas alzada con escepticismo, se me acerco en la velocidad de un parpadeo y comenzó a examinarme, giro mi cabeza a la derecha y a la izquierda, metió uno de sus dedos a mi oreja izquierda y saco un poco de cerilla que luego metió a su boca, abrió mi boca y examino dentro de esta, y finalmente examino mis ojos.

- Hmmmm. – mascullo mientras con su arrugada mano derecha acariciaba su barbilla en gesto pensativo – Que te hace pensar que estas embrujado? – me interrogo.

Entonces le comencé a contar sobre la alianza en la que mis padres trabajaban, le conté de la llegada de las dos vikingas y finalmente le conté sobre Hicca y de la manera en que brilla su cabello, le conté de la manera en que sus ojos brillaban como los árboles en el sol del verano, le conté sobre como sus adorables pecas decoraban su rostro como estrellas en el cielo, de su melódica voz que sonaba como la brisa de primavera…

- Hehehehe! – rio la anciana interrumpiendo mi línea de pensamiento.

- Mi sufrimiento te parece gracioso? – la acuse mientras la miraba molesto.

- Lo siento niño. – se disculpó, aunque le burla seguía intacta en sus ojos – Aunque ciertamente estas embrujado, y vaya que lo estas. –

- Y como rompo el hechizo?! – exclame mientras me ponía de pie.

- Oh querido niño, tu mal no puede ser removido con magia. Lo que tú tienes es la magia más antigua y poderosa que ha visto la humanidad, lo que tú tienes ha destruido civilizaciones, ha ganado batallas, ha trascendido a la muerte…

- Que tengo? – corte su discurso.

- Oh Meraud, niño. Estás enamorado. – me informo con una sonrisa sabelotodo.

Mire a la mujer sin dar crédito a sus palabras, sentí mis mejillas arder ante tal idea, parpadee un par de veces por el asombro, lo dicho por la bruja hacía eco en mi cabeza.

- Que?! – reaccione – Pero si apenas la conozco! – exclame.

- Jamás oíste hablar del amor a primera vista? – su sonrisa de sabelotodo solo se ensancho.

- Y es una vikinga! – continúe.

- Que tiene un cabello castaño que brilla rojizo cuando la luz le ilumina, cuyos ojos verdes brillan como el primer brote de primavera y cuya voz suena como una brisa de primavera. – cito con voz cantarina las palabras con las que yo había descrito a Hicca.

Sentí un tic naciendo en mi ojo derecho y mis mejillas arder aún más.

- Enamorado? – interrogue mientras me apuntaba a mí mismo.

Y ella solo asintió una vez.

Me deje caer en el asiento más cercano, imágenes de la adorable castaña llenaban mi cabeza, la idea de estar enamorado asentándose en mi ser.

- Que le voy a decir a mis papás? – masculle algo asustado.

* * *

Cuando volví al palacio faltaba poco para que el sol estuviese en su cenit.

Lleve a Angus su lugar en los establos y le di su avena con trozos de manzana, a veces creo que consiento demasiado a mi caballo.

- Príncipe Meraud. – se me acerco Harold – Sus padres solicitan su presencia, los lores ya están listos para la conferencia con las vikingas y la negociación está por comenzar. – me informo.

- Estaré ahí de inmediato. – respondí y le dedique al guardia un ademan para que se retirara.

Este hizo una especie de saludo militar y se retiró.

- Es hora del show, eh amigo? – le dije a mi Angus.

El caballo me empujo con el hocico el hombro izquierdo como muestra de apoyo.

Entre al palacio y me encamine en dirección del salón de juntas donde mi madre me hace recitar una y mil veces para modular mi voz. En cuanto cruce la puerta mi madre me tomo del brazo.

- Dónde estabas? Apenas y llegaste a tiempo! – me reprendió.

- Pero llegue, tranquila mamá. – le calme.

- Hump. – resoplo ella – Por poco y te pierdes de la sorpresa que te prepare. –

Me dijo antes de hacerme tomar mi clásico asiento al lado izquierdo de mi padre, le dedique a mi padre una mirada pidiendo una explicación ante lo dicho por mi madre.

- Te va a encantar muchacho. – me susurro emocionado mientras frotaba las palmas de sus manos la una con la otra.

- Que entren las representantes. – anuncio solemne mi madre una vez todos estuvimos en nuestros lugares.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron de par en par y mis ojos por poco se salen de sus cuencas. Hicca estaba usando un precioso vestido verde – jamás creí que diría eso sobre un vestido – que hacia resaltar sus ojos de esmeralda, los detalles en dorado estaban colocados estratégicamente para acentuar la cintura y el pecho, la tela del vestido se ajustaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, su cintura más estrecha que creí y se unía a sus caderas en una sensual curva, sus senos tenían una forma redonda y eran más grandes de lo que la armadura de cuero permitía apreciar, sus brazos eran gentilmente envueltos en las mangas…

- Preciosa. – me encontré susurrando incrédulo mientras la castaña se postraba al máximo de su altura en el centro del salón.

Si mis padres y mis hermanos escucharon lo que dije decidieron guardarse sus comentarios para otro momento pues casi de inmediato mi madre inicio la negociación.

- Hicca Horrendo Haddock III, Astrid Hofferson. Representantes de la tribu vikinga Hooligan en la isla de Berk en los mares del norte, los reyes y lores del reino de los cuatro clanes unidos de Dunbroch les da la bienvenida a este espacio dedicado a la negociación de una alianza entre su pueblo y el nuestro. - hablo solemne mi madre mientras se ponía de pie - A continuación los lores les expondrán sus dudas y con respecto a sus respuestas es como se analizara si tener una alianza con su pueblo es factible o no. – explico – El primero en hablar será Lord Macintosh. –

- La noche anterior tu amiga no conto acerca del gran sacrificio que tuviste que hacer en orden de seguir tus principios, lo cual no solo llevo a una nueva era para tu pueblo pero para ti misma. Sin embargo ella no nos comentó nada al respecto del primer encuentro que tú y la creatura compartieron, podrías ilustrarnos al respecto, jovencita. – pidió el Lord.

Esa era una buena pregunta.

Mire a Hicca en espera de su respuesta. La castaña se removió algo incomoda en su lugar antes de decidirse a contestar.

- En Berk, antes, no había nada más importante ni que te diera más estatus que la caza de dragones. – comenzó su relato – Sin embargo, cuando eres un imán para accidentes con forma de pescado con patas, muchas personas, sino es que todas, pasan de ti. – un deje de amargura ensombreció sus ojos – No podía sostener una espada por mucho tiempo sin que su peso me tirara junto con el arma, ni siquiera podía levantar un martillo o un hacha, por lo tanto no podía matar dragones. Entonces construí este dispositivo que fuese capaz de lanzar las armas en mi lugar. –

- ¿Construiste? – interrumpió mi madre dominada por la curiosidad.

- Tengo esta manía por diseñar y construir armas, mi padre para evitar que me metiera en líos decidió ponerme como aprendiz del herrero de la tribu. – explico mi ensoñación con algo de incomodidad.

_Y exactamente como tener a la mano brazas ardientes, mazos y demás te permite estar lejos de los líos?_ Pensé confundido por las acciones del padre de Hicca.

Mi madre volvió a tomar asiento.

- Si bueno, una noche durante uno de los tantos ataques que los dragones hacían a la tribu me escabullí con mi arma, no fue difícil todos intentaban no ser comidos, y espere a que mi presa apareciera. Quería atrapar un furia nocturna, eran de los que más daños hacían pero nunca se llevaban nada, una vez visualice al dragón accione el arma y dispare. Le di, pero nadie me creyó, así que a la mañana siguiente fui en busca del cuerpo y cuando lo encontré estaba forcejeando contra los amarres que le dispare, se retorcía como pescado fuera del agua, tome mi daga y me acerque, debía matarlo. Si quería ser vista, debía matarlo. –

- Pero no lo hiciste. – interrumpí el relato de Hicca causando que sus ojos de esmeralda se engancharan con los míos, el hechizo que estos ejercían sobre mí solo intensificándose - ¿Por qué? – cuestiono dominado por la curiosidad.

- No pude… No quise… Cuando mire sus ojos… cuando mire sus ojos me vi a mi en ellos, el tenia tanto miedo como yo… y me di cuenta de que yo en verdad no quería ser como los demás. – respondí mirando a los ojos de Meraud – Quería ser yo. Lo deje ir… no sin que antes me diera el más grande sus to de mi vida cuando salto sobre mí y me rugía justo en el oído, debes en cuando escucho un zumbido en mi oreja derecha. – intento quitarle importancia.

¿Cómo puede reírse de casi haber muerto? Yo mismo he estado a punto de morir y estoy bastante seguro de que no es asunto de risa.

- Te arrepientes? – cuestiono la voz de Lord McGuffin haciendo que los ojos de Hicca me libraran de su embrujo.

- Jamás. – fue la única palabra que dejo los labios de la castaña.

La decisión que exudaba su ser, su voz, hizo que un escalofrió recorriera mi espalda.

Mi madre carraspeo para llamar la atención de todos los presentes.

- Ahora la palabra la tiene Lord Dingwall. – concedió mi madre.

- Que hay de su alimentación? La de los… dragones. – cuestiono temeroso el hombrecito.

- Carne por supuesto. – respondió rápida y tranquila la vikinga – Pero tranquilo, por lo general es pescado o pollo, o en casos muy especiales otro tipo de material. –

- Y no atacan a las personas? – siguió el Lord.

Note como todos los presentes se tensaban.

- Si es un dragón salvaje es muy posible que te reduzca a ceniza, si es dragón entrenado entonces solo te atacara bajo órdenes de su jinete o para defender a su jinete. – explico con demasiada honestidad. Por lo visto se dio rápido cuenta de su error e intento repararlo – P-pero si hicieran una alianza con nosotros e-entonces les enseñaríamos a defenderse y a repeler a los dragones salvajes, es una de las ventajas! –

Un murmullo se alzó en la sala, los lores y sus hombres no estaban muy contentos con esa última respuesta.

- Se le concede la palabra a Lord McGuffin. – interrumpió rápidamente mi madre.

- Ya nos has hablado de suficiente de los… dragones, ¿Pero que más nos ofrecen en esta alianza? – interrogo el Lord en un intento de distraer la atención de los demás lores.

- A parte de instrucción con respecto a los dragones también les ofrecemos un mercado armamentista, nuestros diseños han mejorado y nuestro metal es de calidad, como ustedes bien pueden apreciar en sus nuevas espadas, también les ofrecemos un intercambio de guerreros, así se aprenderían nuevas técnicas de combate que beneficiarían a ambos bandos, y por supuesto caballería en caso de invasión. – ofreció la vikinga.

Ciertamente estas cosas también son importantes, al reino le vendría bien una nueva visión en cuanto al diseño de armas, además nuestros enemigos huirían despavoridos al ver a nuestra caballería llegar montada en enormes lagartos lanzallamas… y podría ver más seguido a Hicca.

- Qué hay de las técnicas de herrería? Nos enseñarías a hacer piernas como la tuya? – siguió el Lord.

Entonces recordé la faltante pierna izquierda de la vikinga. Justo ahora la larga falda del vestido cubría el apéndice de metal.

- Claro, no es difícil. – respondió de inmediato mientras alzaba la falta lo suficiente para mostrar su elaborada pierna de metal.

Pude sentir a mi padre dar saltitos en si asiento, sin duda quiere una de esas piernas en lugar del palo que tiene incrustado en la pierna.

- Con eso se cierra las negociaciones. Hicca, Astrid, por favor esperen afuera mientras tomamos una decisión final. – indico mi madre.

Olvide por completo a la vikinga rubia hasta que mi madre la menciono al final de la negociación.

Las dos hicieron una reverencia y salieron de la sala. He de admitir que esperaba que en cuanto se cerraran las puertas los lores empezarían con su escándalo, pero para mi sorpresa estos estaban sumidos en un reflexivo silencio.

- Sus opiniones mis lores. – hablo mi madre llenando el silencio - ¿Qué les ha parecido la presentación de nuestras invitadas? –

- Me interesan sus técnicas de herrería. – empezó Lord McGuffin – La pierna de la chica tiene un diseño interesante. –

- Sus ropas también eran curiosas, serian buen material para intercambio. – reparo Lord Macintosh.

- A mí me hubiese gustado que mostraran a esos dragones de los que tanto presumen. – reprocho Lord Dingwall.

- Nuestras invitadas no han mostrado a sus bestias por temor a que les atacaremos. – explico mi madre.

He de admitir que esa es una razón bastante valida.

- Entonces… si aceptamos las condiciones discutidas en esta reunión ellas nos mostraran a los dragones? – la voz de Lord McGuffin sonaba como la de un niño que está a punto de recibir un juguete nuevo, su intento por esconder su emoción fútil.

- Eso me atrevo a creer. – respondió mi madre sonriendo comprensiva.

Y por primera vez en mi vida vi a los lores asentir al unísono.

- Harold, Willard. – llamo mi madre – Busquen a nuestras invitadas y tráiganlas de vuelta. – indico.

- Yo puedo ir a buscar a Hicca, madre. – me ofrecí.

¿De dónde salio eso?

Es enserio? Apenas me doy cuenta de que ella me gusta y ya no puedo dejar que cualquier tipo se le acerque?

Tengo problemas.

Mi madre me dedico una mirada de _Aaah~ _Yo no sabía que ella podía hacer esa mirada.

- Si así te apetece. – dijo mientras asentía.

Me puse de pie y salí de la sala, le pregunte a algunas mozas que venían de la cocina si habían visto a Hicca y me respondieron que la vieron en los jardines del castillo, obviamente retome mi camino en esa dirección. Cuando salí a los jardines gire mi cabeza en varias direcciones buscando una trenza castaña con luces rojizas, al principio no logre vislumbrar nada pero luego le vi, estaba recostada, su rostro hacia arriba encarando al cielo, se veía en paz. Me acerque con sigilo, no quería asustarla.

- Hicca. – le llame.

La sensación de su nombre en mi boca me dejo un cosquilleo agradable.

- Príncipe Meraud. – dijo ella mientras se enderezaba y ponía en pie. Mi nombre siendo pronunciado por su boca fue un delicioso escalofrió que pareció despertar a miles de mariposas en mi estómago – Ocurre algo majestad? – me cuestiono mientras sus ojos verdes volvían a atraparme en su hechizo.

- Eeeh… mi madre… ella… los lores ya dieron su veredicto. – balbucee.

Soy patético.

- Entiendo, muchas gracias. – asintió ella mientras me dedicaba una mirada extrañada.

- Y… con Meraud basta… lo de su majestad es… demasiado. –

Deja de balbucear!

- Como usted diga, Meraud. – asintió ella una vez más mientras nos encaminábamos a la sala donde se había llevado a cabo la negociación.

Muy bien, ahora solo debo hacer que deje el _usted. _Caminamos en silencio, ella iba justo a mi lado derecho, sentía su calor y eso me daba cosquillas._ Di algo, di algo. _Me recriminaba en mi mente, más mis suplicas internas no fueron suficientes pues llegamos al salón y no intercambiamos ni una palabra.

Nos adentramos y yo volví a mi lugar al lado de mi padre y ella se quedó al lado de su amiga rubia que había llegado antes que nosotros. Vi como la rubia le decía algo al oído, Hicca la miro como si estuviera loca.

- Los lores han dado su veredicto. – hablo mi madre una vez todos estuvimos en nuestros lugares – Y han expresado que aceptaran las condiciones de esta alianza…

Los rostros de Hicca y su amiga se iluminaron con una sonrisa.

- … Pero antes de eso nos gustaría ver a los dragones. – concluyo mi madre.

Los lores asintieron con decisión.

Hicca y Astrid intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, la sonrisa de emoción sincera de hace unos instantes transformándose en una sonrisita torcida llena de confianza.

- Por su puesto su alteza. – comenzó Hicca.

- Pero antes de llevarles con ellos hay ciertas condiciones a cumplir. – prosiguió Astrid.

- Condiciones? – interrogo Lord Macintosh con desconfianza.

- No debe haber armas inmiscuidas, los dragones, a pesar de estar entrenados, no se sienten cómodos cuando se les apunta con ellas. – explico Hicca.

- Y solo pueden venir los lores y sus majestades. A los dragones no les gustan las multitudes desconocidas, si hay demasiados aromas nuevos pueden asustarse. – continuo Astrid.

- Y que les hace pensar que dejaremos que nuestros lores vayan sin protección?! – recrimino uno de los hombres al fondo.

- Lo haremos. – interrumpió mi padre mientras se ponía en pie. El _soy el rey y aquí se hace lo que digo _volvió.

- Pero mi rey…

- No hay discusión. Si eso es lo que debemos hacer para ver a los dragones por los dioses que lo hare! – rugió mi padre.

Vaya, en verdad quiere ver a los dragones.

No hubo discusión.

- Y finalmente, nos darían las ropas con las que llegamos? Sería más sencillo para nosotras de esa manera. – pidió Hicca.

- Maudie! – llamo mi padre en un grito que hizo que los presentes no acostumbrados a su cercanía saltaran del susto, asombrosamente las vikingas no reaccionaron ante el grito de mi padre.

De repente la mujer apareció cruzando la puerta con su usual caminar calmado.

- Sí, mi rey? – cuestiono la mujer más que acostumbrada a la actitud de mi padre.

- Las ropas de Hicca y Astrid están listas? – pregunto mi padre.

- Sí, mi rey. – respondió Maudie.

- Pues tráelas mujer! Hay prisa! – pidió mi padre con impaciencia.

- De inmediato. – dijo la mujer mientras hacia una leve reverencia y abandonaba la sala con la misma calma con la que entro.

* * *

Caminábamos por el bosque siguiendo a Hicca y Astrid, veníamos los tres lores de Dunbroch, mis padres, mis hermanos y yo, habíamos dejado nuestras armas en el gran salón, al final los hombres si habían venido con nosotros, pero ninguno de ellos iba armado y venían cien pasos detrás de nosotros.

De la nada una paloma descendió y se acomodó en el hombro de Hicca, la vikinga le sonrio y acaricio su mejilla contra la cabecilla del ave.

- Gracias por cuidar de ellos, espero que no hayan sido una molestia. – le dijo Hicca a la paloma y seguimos andando.

Llegamos hasta unas anchas cataratas, nos acercamos por detrás de la pared de agua y descubrimos una cueva escondida detrás de las cataratas.

- Quédense aquí, volveremos pronto. – nos indicó Astrid mientras Hicca ya se estaba adentrando en la cueva, la rubia la siguió de inmediato, poco a poco vimos como la oscuridad de la cueva las engullía.

Las esperamos durante una par de minutos, la ansiedad creciendo en nuestros seres.

- Esto en una mala idea. – escuche murmurar a alguien.

De ahí en adelante todo pasó demasiado rápido.

Primero fue un sonido parecido al viento silbando que salía desde el interior de la cueva, luego el sonido se hizo más fuerte y me di cuenta de que sonaba más como un aleteo, pero era pesado y se acercaba con velocidad y finalmente… _WOOSH! _Una fuere ráfaga paso justo sobre nosotros.

- Wooooohoooo! – reconocí la voz de Hicca que exudaba emoción.

Todos alzamos nuestros rostros.

Con razón nos pidieron que no trajéramos armas, sin duda alguna muchos de nosotros hubiésemos disparado debido a la impresión que dejaban las creaturas.

Una era alargada y tan negra como la noche, sus enormes alas oscuras eran como las de los murciélagos, la otra era azul y parecía tener algo parecido al pico de un ave, su cuerpo tenia espinas y las garras en sus patas se veían listas para desgarrar.

- Haha! – escuche reír estridente a mi padre, la felicidad de su sonrisa solo comparada por la de mis hermanos.

- No puede ser. – escuche a mi madre susurrar en asombro.

Los lores estaban anonadados, los mismo que los hombres que los seguían, miraban el cielo sin dar crédito a los que sus ojos abiertos como platos les mostraban.

Yo no podía despegar mis ojos del cielo, eran tan majestuosos.

- Dragones. – masculle incrédulo.


	6. Everybody loves dragons

Los personajes de HTTYD y BRAVE 2012 le pertecen a sus respectivos autores y casas productoras, la autora de este fanfic no tiene derecho sobre nada excepto la trama de este fanfic.

* * *

**Capítulo V**

"_**Everybody loves dragons**_**"**

POV Hicca

El príncipe se detuvo frente a mí, se veía contrariado y su rostro tenía un tono rojizo.

- Eeeh… mi madre… ella… los lores ya dieron su veredicto. – balbuceo.

No pude evitar que una de mis cejas se alzara en confusión, ¿Por qué hablaba así el príncipe? ¿Estará enfermo?

- Entiendo, muchas gracias. – asentí una vez y con lentitud.

- Y… con Meraud basta… lo de su majestad es… demasiado. – siguió hablando en balbuceos el príncipe, sus movimientos eran tiesos y cortos.

- Como usted diga, Meraud. – asentí otra vez aceptando su petición y sintiendo algo de empatía por él, no es que no le agrademos, solo es tímido.

Comenzamos a caminar en dirección de la sala de conferencias donde la negociación se estaba llevando a cabo. Caminábamos en silencio, él iba a mi lado izquierdo, yo había puesto toda mi concentración en mi pierna izquierda pues la enorme falda podría enredarse con los ganchos de metal y entonces me caería y rasgaría el vestido que la reina Elinor me regalo, aparte de que haría el total ridículo frente al príncipe Meraud.

Llegamos al salón y retomamos nuestros respectivos puestos, para mi sorpresa Astrid llego antes y me coloque a su lado.

- Oooh~ Veo que alguien está pasando tiempo de calidad con nuestros futuros aliados~ - me susurro en voz cantarina mi rubia amiga, la sonrisa sabelotodo de su rostro se me antojaba algo maniaca y la mire con mi mejor cara de _estas loca_.

- Los lores han dado su veredicto. – hablo la reina Elinor con solemnidad, reclamando la atención de todos los presentes – Y han expresado que aceptaran las condiciones de esta alianza…

Una sonrisa involuntaria se extendió por mi cara, a mi lado pude sentir a Astrid sonreír también.

- … Pero antes de eso nos gustaría ver a los dragones. – concluyo la reina.

Astrid y yo intercambiamos una mirada cómplice.

Por supuesto que quieren ver los dragones, ¡¿Por qué creen que no se los mostramos desde el comienzo?! Si les mostraba los dragones desde el principio pudieron habernos atacado y una guerra pudo haber comenzado, pero si los escondíamos entonces tantearíamos el terreno y una vez todo estuviese en orden y los lores estuviesen mentalizados, las ansias por ver a los dragones y la curiosidad serían más grandes que el miedo y el pánico.

- Por supuesto su alteza_. – _acepte las condiciones sin problema, pero ahora era nuestro turno para poner condiciones.

- Pero antes de llevarles con ellos hay ciertas condiciones a cumplir. – siguió Astrid sabiendo exactamente qué hacer.

- Condiciones? – interrogo con desconfianza el Lord que parecía una mala imitación de _corazón valiente_, creo que su nombre es Macintosh.

- No debe haber armas inmiscuidas, los dragones, a pesar de estar entrenados, no se sienten cómodos cuando se les apunta con ellas. – explique.

- Y solo pueden venir los lores y sus majestades. A los dragones no les gustan las multitudes desconocidas, si hay demasiados aromas nuevos pueden asustarse. – continuo Astrid.

- Y que les hace pensar que dejaremos que nuestros lores vayan sin protección?! – recrimino alguna de las pobres almas a nuestras espaldas.

- Lo haremos. – interrumpió el rey con una severidad tal que me por un instante me pareció ver a mi padre en lugar de al rey Fergus.

Sin duda alguna serían muy buenos amigos una vez se conociesen.

- Pero mi rey… - intento discutir otro de los soldados detrás de nosotros.

- No hay discusión. Si eso es lo que debemos hacer para ver a los dragones por los dioses que lo hare! – arremetió el rey.

Alguien en verdad quiere ver dragones… no lo culpo.

- Y finalmente, nos darían las ropas con las que llegamos? Sería más sencillo para nosotras de esa manera. – pedí en un intento de aligerar el ambiente, aunque era verdad sería mejor que nos dieran nuestras ropas.

- Maudie! – llamo el rey en un grito, su voz resonando como el rugido de una bestia en las paredes.

Con razón le llaman "El rey oso".

Maudie entro al salón con una calma que me recordaba a una mariposa que planeaba a través de los fuertes vientos, solo se dejaba llevar.

- Sí, mi rey? – cuestiono la mujer, debía tener mucho tiempo conociendo al rey para tratarle con tanta calma a pesar de semejante grito que uso para llamarla.

- Las ropas de Hicca y Astrid están listas? – pregunto el rey ansioso.

- Sí, mi rey. – respondió Maudie.

- Pues tráelas mujer! Hay prisa! – pidió mi padre con impaciencia, me recordó mucho a un niño tratando de entrenar por primera vez a un _terrible terror_.

- De inmediato. – dijo la mujer mientras hacia una leve reverencia y abandonaba la sala con la misma calma con la que entro.

* * *

Luego de cambiarnos los bonitos pero realmente aparatosos vestidos y volvernos a poner nuestras cómodas ropas vikingas Astrid y yo, seguidas por los reyes, los príncipes, los lores y sus hombres – porque el final los dejamos seguirnos siempre y cuando dejaran sus armas y estuvieran apartados – avanzábamos por el bosque en dirección de la cueva donde habíamos dejado a Chimuelo y Tormentula.

Escuche el aletear de un par de pequeñas alas en el eco del bosque, acercándose rápidamente a nosotros, la palomita que nos había guiado a Dunbroch se posó en mi hombro y acaricie su suave cabeza con mi mejilla.

- Gracias por cuidar de ellos, espero que no hayan sido una molestia. – le dije y seguimos caminando hasta que nos topamos con las cataratas que escondían la cueva donde estaban los dragones.

La palomita salía volando, adentrándose en la cueva. Mi añoranza por Chimuelo me sobrepaso y seguí a la palomita sin mirar atrás.

- Quédense aquí, volveremos pronto. – escuche decir a Astrid a mis espaldas.

Poco a poco la oscuridad de la cueva se fue concentrando, pero entonces al fondo divise un par de enormes ojos parecidos a los de los gatos, eran de un verde toxico que lograba brillar por sobre la penumbra de la cueva. Al lado de estos había otro par, pero estos estaban más arriba y eran de un tono amarillo chillón. Una sonrisa se expandió por mi rostro cuando aquel par de ojos verde toxico comenzaron a acercarse a mí con rapidez, de repente un gran peso me empujo y una enorme lengua comenzó a lamer mi rostro como si no hubiese un mañana.

- Haha! Basta! Sabes que eso no se lava! Uhg! Chimuelo! Detente! – suplique a mi dragón mientras me llenaba de viscosa baba de dragón.

Astrid estaba recibiendo un trato similar por parte de Tormentula, solo que la _Nadder _se limitaba a acariciar con su pico el rostro de su jinete y solo con la punta de la lengua le lamia la mejilla.

Cuando por fin mi mejor amigo decidió que ya estaba totalmente cubierto de baba es que me dejo libre.

- Uhg! – exclame mientras intentaba sacudir la baba de dragón – Un abrazo? – me dirigí hacia Astrid mientras aún tenía algo de baba encima.

- Después de que te des un baño, con gusto. – me respondió ella mientras montaba a Tormentula.

- Aww. – me hice la indignada mientras montaba a Chimuelo.

Escuche la risa de Astrid resonar en las húmedas paredes de la cueva.

- Muy bien amigo. – dije mientras me acomodaba en mi – Vamos a hacer una pequeña presentación para nuestros anfitriones, entendido? –

Chimuelo me dedico un gruñido molesto, _Claro que lo entiendo, ¿Qué parezco, un pesadilla monstruosa?_

- Lo dijiste tú, yo solo lo pensé. – arremetí mordaz.

Mala idea.

Nunca molesten a un dragón que puede usar su cola para golpear tu rostro.

Los dragones se encarreraron por el piso de la cueva y luego alzaron vuelo, planeando velozmente por el viento que se colaba desde la entrada, Astrid y Tormentula justo detrás de Chimuelo y yo, la luz que indicaba la salida/entrada a la cueva se acercaba a nosotros.

_WOOSH!_

Se escuchó cuando Chimuelo salio de la cueva y comenzaba a ascender a través del cálido aire y despejado cielo de Dunbroch.

- Wooooohoooo! – exclame en éxtasi.

Un día y medio sin montar a Chimuelo y ya sentía que me habían encadenado al suelo.

Gire un poco mi rostro para poder ver las caras de nuestros anfitriones, sonreí complacida cuando note las caras de verdadero asombro e incredulidad que se habían pintado en los lores y sus soldados. Note que el rey y los trillizos saltaban en risas, sus grandes ojos azules brillando como el cielo después de una ventisca, los ojos de la reina estaban tan abiertos que creí que se le saldrían de la cara, el príncipe Meraud no despaga su vista de la figura de Chimuelo, una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus blancos dientes decoraba su rostro y lo hacía ver más joven, sus ojos brillaban como los de un niño que miraba por primera vez la lluvia, curiosos y llenos de vida.

Quién lo diría? Meraud Dunbroch, príncipe heredero y el mejor peleador de su reino, es algo adorable.

Mis ojos buscaron la figura de Astrid, aun estábamos en ascenso, una vez mi mirada choco con la azul de mi amiga ambas asentimos decididas, es hora del show.

- Muy bien, amigo. – me dirigí a Chimuelo mientras acariciaba su cabeza – Deslúmbralos. –

Un gurgujido resonó en la garganta del furia nocturna, _Es lo que mejor hago._

Tormentula y Chimuelo se colocaron paralelamente el uno al otro, ambos dándose las barrigas. Luego ambos hicieron la cabeza hacia atrás, ocasionando que diéramos media vuelta en el aire y fuéramos en caída libre, cada vez más rápido, más rápido. Mi corazón latía contra mi caja torácica con fuerza, la adrenalina siendo bombeada con fuerza por mi sistema mientras el piso se acercaba cada vez más. Los dragones comenzaron a girar al mismo tiempo, ocasionando que la resistencia del aire fuera aún menor y que cayéramos más rápido. Cuando el suelo estuvo a penas a unos veinte metros los dragones volvieron a extender sus alas para detener la caída.

Gasp!

Inspiraron todos los que estaban en el suelo cuando la enorme figura de los dragones, apenas unos metros de sus rostros, se mostró, algunos incluso se cayeron de la sorpresa. Los miembros de la familia real, en cambio, se rieron a carcajadas cuando el viento del aleteo de los dragones les golpeo el rostro.

Astrid y yo volvimos a intercambiar miradas, yo le sonreí y alce mi pulgar en su dirección.

* * *

Astrid, Tormentula, Chimuelo y yo descendimos hasta quedar a unos doscientos metros de distancia de la multitud que nos aguardaba cerca de la cascada que ocultaba la cueva.

- Hicca! Astrid! –

- Eso fue genial! –

- Ustedes son geniales! –

Atacaron los trillizos mientras corrían los más rápido que sus piernas les permitían, cuando llegaron hasta nosotras se colgaron de nuestras manos y comenzaron a dar brincos como locos.

Chimuelo y Tormentula, sintiéndose curiosos por las pelirrojas bolas de energía que nos rodaron a Astrid y a mí, se acercaron y olfatearon cerca de los trillizos, todos se congelaron por un segundo, este era el momento decisivo.

Chimuelo sonrio de la única manera que el sabia y con su nariz acaricio la mejilla de Hubert, Tormentula por su lado agacho la cabeza y dejo que Harris y Hamish le acariciarán.

Todos dejamos salir un suspiro aliviado.

- Magnificas creaturas! – exclamo feliz el rey mientras se acercaba.

Chimuelo le olfateo curioso y le lamio la mano.

El rey sonrio como niño en la mañana de _Snoggletog_ y miraba a su esposa con los ojos bien abiertos mientras apuntaba a Chimuelo que se restregaba contra la palma de su mano. La reina se acercó con etérea delicadeza y miro curiosa a los dragones. Los trillizos acariciaban a Tormentula mientras reían, el rey acariciaba a Chimuelo con entusiasmo, una de las delicadas cejas de la reina Elinor se alzó mientras una sonrisa satisfecha decoraba su rostro.

- Es este el dragón que creo que es? – cuestiono la reina dirigiéndose a mí.

- Sip. Es el vástago del rayo y la muerte misma, un furia nocturna. – explique con humor – Rey Fergus, reina Elinor, este el Chimuelo, mi compañero y mejor amigo. – presente.

- Chimuelo? – el rostro de la reina se tornó uno de confusión.

- Mira, querida! No tiene dientes! – anuncio el rey cuando noto que las encías de Chimuelo, que se mostraban debido a la ridícula sonrisa de confort que decoraba su rostro debido a las caricias que le proporcionaba el rey.

- Son retractiles. – me apresure a explicar.

- Oh. - la reina asintió en entendimiento – Dado su nombre esperaba un poco más de… furia. – añadió la reina mientras también se acercaba y comenzaba a acariciar a Chimuelo bajo el mentón.

El príncipe estaba a un par de metros de distancia, miraba con asombro a sus padres y a sus hermanos acariciar a los dragones como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo, detrás de él, a unos veinte metros, estaban los lores y sus soldados, sus mandíbulas desencajadas y sus ojos tan grandes como escudos.

- Son… son… Wow. – escuche balbucear al príncipe Meraud.

- Es correcto. – le dije mientras me colocaba a su lado derecho – Mejor que caballos. – dije orgullosa.

- Ha, admito que eso que hicieron tú y Astrid cuando salieron de la cueva fue impresionante, pero nada es mejor que Angus. – me dijo el príncipe con su propio deje de orgullo.

- Angus? – le cuestione interesada.

Era la primera vez que no balbuceaba al hablar conmigo.

- Mi corcel… y también mi mejor amigo. – admitió el príncipe con una sonrisa cariñosa.

Sonreí junto con él entendiendo por completo a lo que se refería, el azul de sus ojos era cálido mientras miraba a su familia interactuar con los dragones, realmente eran bonitos y su sonrisa por algún motivo me tranquilizaba. No fue hasta que nuestros ojos se encontraron que el aparto la mirada de nuevo, sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas, haciendo que sus pecas se vieran aún más nítidas.

- Podemos montarles también?! – cuestiono entusiasta uno de los trillizos llamando mi atención.

Mire a la reina y ella me miro, ella negó ligeramente para que sus hijos menores no le vieran.

- No creo que sea una buena idea, incluso en Berk no dejamos que los aprendices más jóvenes monten en dragones hasta que reciban una debida instrucción. – explique mientras me apartaba del príncipe y me acercaba a los trillizos… aun así, no era mentira.

- Awwww. – lamentaron a coro los trillizos.

- Pero eso no quiere decir que el rey y la reina no puedan dar un paseo. – añadió Astrid.

El rey miro a su esposa con una sonrisa que casi le parte su rostro, movía sus manos – que había puesto en puños – de arriba a abajo, la reina abrió la boca pero parecía no poder encontrar las palaras adecuadas mientras pasaba su vista de Astrid a su marido y finalmente a mí, finalmente pareció tranquilizarse y volvió a tomar su correcta postura.

- Me temo que no soy mucho de emociones fuertes, pero estoy segura de que a Meraud le fascinaría. – propuso la reina mientras señalaba a su hijo con la mano.

Voltee a ver al príncipe y vi que intercambiaba una mirada con su madre, luego fijo su atención en mí y se sonrojo, volvió a ver a su madre y le volvió a mirar como reprochándole, vi a la reina y ella le miraba como amenazándolo, luego vi a Astrid y ella simplemente se encogió de hombros.

- Claro. – hablo de repente Meraud – Me… gustaría. –

- Decidido entonces! – cerro la disputa Astrid, una sonrisa autosuficiente decorando su rostro – El rey volara conmigo y Tormentula y el príncipe puede volar contigo y Chimuelo. –

- Eh?! – exclamo Meraud escandalizado.

Lo voltee a ver y el rápidamente desvió su rostro a otro lado. Yo solo atine a encogerme de hombros.

- Que les parece si lo hacemos al atardecer? Así tendríamos tiempo para que los dragones descansen y se alimenten apropiadamente. – propuse.

- Magnífica idea! – hablo la reina entusiasta – Así podríamos conocernos mejor y mostrarles un poco de nuestra cultura, ¿Qué opinan lores de los clanes hermanos? –

Los lores, aun algo estupefactos, asintieron ante lo dicho por la reina.

- Les mostraremos de lo que las tierras altas están hechas! – rugió el rey para elevar el ánimo de su gente.

- HEY! – clamaron los lores y sus hombres.

* * *

Estábamos en los jardines como pradera del castillo Dunbroch, se habían colocado tiendas donde se habían acomodado los mozos y mozas para servir comida y dar atención médica. Astrid y yo estábamos en la tienda principal junto con la familia real, teníamos la mejor vista a los eventos que se llevarían a cabo a lo largo de la tarde, Chimuelo y Tormentula compartían una tienda cerca de los establos donde les habían llevado mucho pescado y pollo.

Me sentí algo mal por Maudie pues cuando llegamos junto con los dragones la pobre mujer casi sufre un infarto, aunque luego de mostrarle que son inofensivos – bueno… cuando no se les molesta, pero eso es algo que ella no necesitaba saber – se unió junto con los trillizos para repartir caricias a los dragones.

De alguna manera se había armado un mini torneo donde los mejores soldados de cada clan se enfrentaban. Justo ahora estábamos viendo al mejor soldado de Macintosh contra el mejor soldado de Dingwall, dos hombres altos y fornidos, uno de ellos con cabello oscuro y marcas azules pintadas en su severo rostro y parte de su pecho y sus brazos, usaba un _kilt_ – descubrí que es así es como le llaman a aquella pequeña toga que usaban – color rojo y botas de cuero café, su contrincante era un hombre un poca más grande que él, su cabello corto y de color rubio cenizo, usaba un _kilt _con verdes que iban de oscuro a pálido, algo de rojo podía verse entrelazado, su camisa de manga larga color verde oscuro, sus botas de cuero, de un color ligeramente más claro, su barba canosa y a ras. Las espadas da ambos chocaron en un estruendo, pero fue el soldado del clan Dingwall el que fue más astuto al darle una patada en el estómago a su contrincante haciendo que esta cayera hacia atrás y dejándolo a merced de su espada, la punta de esta jamás cortando la piel, pero era más que obvio quien había sido el ganador.

- Eso! – vitoreo Astrid alzando las manos.

El rey también vitoreo divertido, incluso choco los cinco con Astrid.

La reina se puso en pie y con su solemne y elegante voz anuncio…

- El ganador de la primera justa es Sir Henry del clan Dingwall. – la reina señalo al ganador con una de sus delicadas manos, los miembros de Dingwall vitorearon felices – Por favor, que pasen los campeones de McGuffin y Dunbroch. – pidió.

El campeón de McGuffin era tan grande como el líder del clan, si la memoria no me falla ese es también el yerno del líder, la descripción justa como la había dicho Johann, grande, con una loca melena rubia que intentaba aplacar con una trenza, tenía una cicatriz en la barbilla que era ligeramente cubierta por su corta barba de candado, sus brazos y piernas eran robustos y entrenados, su _kilt _de colores verdes y cafés, pero mi verdadera sorpresa fue cuando entro el campeón de Dunbroch.

- Eso no me lo esperaba. – escuche comentar a Astrid sentada a mi lado, se escuchaba tan sorprendida como yo.

Parado a tope de su altura, con su loco y largo cabello de fuego pobremente aplacado por una coleta de caballo siendo mecido por el viento, su _kilt _de colores azules verdosos y entrelazados con purpuras, su ajustada camisa de manga corta color verde oscura, sus botas de cuero oscuro, la espada firmemente sostenida en su mano izquierda, una sonrisa confianzuda decoraba su rostro, la pequeña barba rojiza de su mentón era ligeramente larga, por algún motivo el príncipe Meraud se veía más viejo de lo que realmente era en aquel campo de duelo.

- Comiencen! – rugió el rey.

En un parpadeo las espadas fueron alzadas y un pesado CLASH! retumbo por encima del viento llegando a los oídos de todos los presentes.

- Eso! – exclamo Astrid alzando un puño.

Yo me limite a observar los movimientos de ambos contrincantes. Ambos claramente estaban entrenados, el movimiento de pies de Meraud era más fluido debido a que era menos robusto que su contrincante, pero el yerno de McGuffin parecía estar plantado a la tierra y no daba paso atrás, por lo visto el príncipe se dio cuenta de esto y mientras daba una estocada con su espada, que uso como finta, coloco una de sus piernas detrás de su contrincante y usando una llave en su cuello lo hizo caer, pero el soldado de McGuffin lo jalo junto con él, Meraud entonces giro en el suelo para alejarse lo más posible de su contrincante lo cual fue aprovechado por este para ponerse en pie. Empezaron a rodearse el uno al otro, ninguno menguando la firmeza del agarre de sus armas, la tensión creciendo.

- Aagh! Terminen de una vez! – grito Astrid impaciente, la sangre vikinga explotando dentro de ella y por una vez concuerdo, odio la tensión en las batallas, solo te hace más nervioso.

El grito de mi amiga tomo por sorpresa a todos los presentes que la voltearon a ver sorprendidos, hasta el momento Astrid se había contenido, pero Meraud aprovecho la oportunidad de que su contrincante se distrajo y le golpeo con el mango de la espada en la mandíbula con tal fuerza que su contrincante cayo y ya no se levantó.

- Eso es válido? – cuestione en voz alta mientras con mi mano apuntaba a la escena.

- En las batallas de verdad todo se vale. – argumento Astrid mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- No dijiste eso cuando te lance arena a los ojos en el duelo que tuvimos. – le recordé.

- Eso es diferente. Eso no fue un duelo, fue una clase, te estaba enseñando como pelear y tú solo me arrojaste arena a los ojos. – defendió mi amiga.

- Tu intentaste aplastarme la cabeza con tu escudo! – exclame.

- Por tu propio bien. – argumentó.

Yo la mire sin darle crédito a sus palabras.

- El ganador es el campeón del clan Dunbroch, el príncipe Meraud. – anuncio la reina.

Los trillizos y el rey vitorearon junto con los miembros de su clan.

Meraud hizo una reverencia a su madre y luego procedió a ayudar a los curanderos a cargar al enorme hombre del clan McGuffin.

- Atino a pensar que ustedes deben de estar más que acostumbradas a ver duelos. – comento casual la reina mientras volvía a su lugar, yo estaba sentada al lado derecho de la reina y Astrid a mi lado derecho, el trono del príncipe Meraud, por ahora vacío, estaba al lado izquierdo de su padre y los trillizos al lado izquierdo de este.

- Somos entrenados desde muy temprana edad en el arte de la batalla. – respondió Astrid – Claro que algunos empezaron mucho después. – añadió mientras me miraba a mí.

- El cuerpo no es lo único que necesita entrenamiento, Astrid. – respondió la reina – Sin una mente fuerte de que te sirve un cuerpo fuerte? – reflexiono la reina.

- Muchas gracias, majestad. – concorde con la reina mientras miraba a Astrid con mi mejor mirada de _te lo dije_.

- Y cuál es su arma de experticia, Astrid? – pregunto curiosa la reina.

- El hacha y el escudo. – respondió orgullosa mi amiga.

- Aunque sus puños y patadas también podrían contar. – masculle.

La reina se rio ligeramente por mi broma.

- Como puedes causar daño con un escudo? – cuestiono el rey uniéndose a la conversación.

- Oh, se asombraría. – respondí yo por mi amiga, los recuerdos del escudo de Astrid destrozando a los pobres idiotas que la habían subestimado llegando a mi mente.

- Que hay de ti, Hicca? – me cuestiono la reina con una sonrisa interesada.

Me removí algo incomoda en mi asiento.

- No soy mucho del uso de la fuerza, prefiero hacer cosas que disparen por mí. – respondí algo nerviosa.

- Oh, por Thor! – hablo exasperada Astrid.

Aquí vamos de nuevo.

- Hicca es muy buena con el arco y los cuchillos, le estoy enseñando algo de esgrima y aprende rápido, pero su verdadero fuerte es su intelecto. Las estrategias con las que sale siempre funcionan. – hablo Astrid como si yo fuera su hija.

- Eres arquera? No me digas, ese es el fuerte de Meraud. Quizás algún día podrían entrenar juntos. – comento la reina – Y además estratega, dime ¿Alguna vez has jugado ajedrez? – me cuestiono la reina.

- Me temo que no, majestad. – le respondí.

- Bueno, entonces con gusto te enseñare. – la sonrisa de la reina era cálida y maternal.

- Por la manera en la que hablas, imagino que ya han tenido roces con alguna otra tribu vikinga? – hablo interesado el rey.

- Todas derrotadas por las magníficas estrategias de Hicca y el trabajo en equipo de toda la tribu Hooligan junto con los dragones. – respondió orgullosa Astrid, su pecho tan hinchado como el de los pollos que tanto le gustan a su dragón.

- Podríamos dejar de hablar de mí, por favor. – pedí incomoda.

- Por supuesto, querida. Además, es hora de iniciar el último duelo. – acepto la reina mientras volvía a ponerse en pie.

El príncipe Meraud ya había vuelto al campo junto con Sir Henry del clan Dingwall.

- El duelo final de esta celebración será entre el campeón del clan Dingwall, Sir Henry, y el campeón del clan Dunbroch, el príncipe Meraud. Después de esta justa procederemos a comer y culminaremos el día con el primer vuelo del rey y el príncipe sobre los dragones Chimuelo y Tormentula. – explico la reina.

Todos los presentes asintieron ante lo dicho por le reina.

- Sin más preámbulo, guerreros, comiencen! – anuncio la reina y volvió a su lugar.

Meraud y su contrincante se saludaron, ambos tenían vendas que antes no tenían, puedo imaginar las bonitos moretones que tendrán mañana, mientras se enderezaban ambos desenvainaron sus espadas, _sweesh! _se escuchó como cortaban el viento y _Clash! _chocaron la una contra la otra.

El duelo acabo rápido. Ambos contrincantes estaban cansados de los duelos anteriores y no tenían muchas fuerzas, el ganador fue Meraud, resulta que después de otros tres impactos la espada de Sir Henry no soporto y se rompió, si mis cálculos no me fallan la espada del príncipe hubiese tenido la misma suerte si recibía otro par de impactos, después de todo de eso de trata una batalla, no importa que tan preparado estés, que tan buena sea tu estrategia, solo se necesita que una pequeña variable este en tu contra para perder, ya sea el clima, una enfermedad o la calidad de tu espada.

La comida fue amena y todos parecían estar ya más tranquilos con la presencia de Astrid y mía. Mi rubia amiga hablaba entusiasta con los campeones de los clanes, felicitándoles por su despliegue de habilidad y poder, el rey comía feliz rodeado de los lores de los clanes, la reina acompañándole, los trillizos se movían tan rápido en las sombras que parecía terribles terrores, estaban haciendo travesuras y desparecían antes de que alguien siquiera notase su loca cabello color de fuego, el príncipe Meraud no estaba a la vista.

La reina me diviso y me hizo una seña para que acercase, por supuesto obedecí.

- Hicca, existe alguna medida antes de que mi marido y mi hijo suban a Chimuelo y Tormentula? – cuestiono la reina.

- Bueno… comer mucho no es recomendable. No sé cómo vayan a responder el rey y el príncipe a la altura y no me gustaría que se enfermaran. – la reina le dio un golpecito al rey en el brazo y le quito la comida, el rey se quejó como niño al que le quitaron su juguete.

- Algo más? – siguió la reina.

- Beber mucho tampoco es recomendable. El aire haya arriba es algo fresco y podrían darle ganas de… bueno… usted sabe… y haya arriba tampoco hay tocadores. – explique.

La reina le quito al rey un enorme tarro que tenía empinado, el líquido goteaba por la barbilla del rey mientras bebía. Cuando su esposa le quito la bebida le dedico una mirada incrédula.

- Si no es molestia, majestad. Me gustaría ir a revisar que todo esté listo para el vuelo. – me excuse.

- Claro, querida. Recuerdas el camino a los establos? – cuestiono la reina.

Yo asentí y me retire.

Camine por los pasillos que guiaban a la tienda que se había colocado para los dragones cerca de los establos, fue sencillo, solo debía seguir el fuerte olor a pescado crudo y pollo. Salí a otro jardín, el sol ya estaba empezando a moverse para dar paso a la luna, el usual azul del cielo se empezaba a combinar con naranjas y rosas, los establos estaban a las vista, y con ellos la figura del príncipe. Meraud estaba removiendo con un trinche* el heno, la paja y el aserrín que riegan en todos los establos que he visto, su única compañía era un enorme caballo de patas gruesas y anchas, el cuerpo oscuro, fornido y firme, el hocico y las patas eran de color blanco mientras que el resto del cuerpo era negro, Meraud le decía algo, pero no pude distinguir que.

- Este es Angus? – cuestione cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca.

Meraud dio un respingo y se giró a encararme, su rostro parecía salido de una cueva encantada que estaba dentro de un volcán, estaba sonrojada y pálido al mismo tiempo.

- Perdón, no era mi intensión asustarte. – me disculpe.

Meraud tardo un rato en volver a encontrar su voz.

- E-esta b-bien. No… escuchaste nada… verdad? –

- No, dioses, no. No escuche nada de lo que le decías, puedes estar tranquilo. – le asegure.

El príncipe dejo escapar un suspiro cansado y se rasco la nuca en un gesto nervioso.

- Me asustaste. – admitió el príncipe.

- Lo siento. – me disculpe de nuevo.

- Angus, esta es Hicca, Hicca, este es Angus. – nos presentó el uno con el otro.

El enorme caballo me analizo con la mirada y finalmente hizo algo parecido a un asentimiento, como si aceptara mi presencia.

- También es un gusto conocerte, Angus. – asentí en dirección del caballo también.

- Supongo que vienes a preparar a los dragones. – hablo Meraud.

- Sip. Hay que estar seguros de que nadie se caerá… no es como si los fuéramos a dejar caer… digo… no

Meraud alzo la palma de su mano para detener mi balbuceo.

- Confiamos en ustedes. – aseguro el príncipe con la misma solemnidad que su madre.

Yo solo sonreí y asentí.

* * *

- Estamos listos? – cuestione cuando el rey y Meraud se postraron frente a Astrid y a mí.

El rey saltaba en su sitio y se frotaba las palmas de las manos.

Meraud tenía una sonrisa nerviosa, dio asentimiento corto y rápido, sus músculos estaban tensos.

La reina y los trillizos estaban detrás de ellos, brindándoles apoyo moral.

Los lores y sus hombres estaban más atrás, mirando ansiosos el desarrollo de la escena.

Astrid y yo nos montamos en nuestros dragones.

- Muy bien, chicos. Los invitados son gente importante y debemos darles una experiencia que jamás olvidaran, pero por lo que más quieran en este mundo, nada de lucirse. – mis palabras hicieron énfasis en el oído de Chimuelo.

Chimuelo gruño ligeramente, _Ya entendí._

- Muy bien, su alteza. Recuerde que mientras ascendemos debe tener los brazos agarrados a la correa que le estoy dando, las piernas deben estar firmes a los lados, no mire hacia abajo hasta que le diga que puede hacerlo, entendido? – instruyo Astrid al rey Fergus mientras le ayudaba a acomodarse sobre Tormentula.

- Lo mismo va para usted, Meraud. – le dije al príncipe.

- Claro. – atino a decir el mientras se acomodaba detrás de mí.

- Péguese un poco más o saldrá disparado hacia atrás. – instruí al príncipe.

Su pecho choco contra mi espalda, yo asentí ante el contacto.

- Estamos listos. – dije esta vez con convicción.

La primera en despegar fue Tormentula. Primero acelero en tierra y luego alzo vuelo con suavidad, la risa del rey resonó en el aire y haciendo eco en el bosque mientras se alejaban del suelo.

_Eso salio bien. _Pensé.

- Muy bien, amigo. Nos toca. –

Pero mi dragón no acelero suavemente en tierra para poder despegar con ligereza, no… él tenía otros planes.

- Chimuelo? – llame angustiada cuando note que las alas del dragón se extendían con lentitud hacia arriba, la cabeza baja, el cuerpo semi-agazapado – Uh-oh. – masculle.

- Como que "uh-oh"? – interrogo asustado Meraud.

- Sujétate. – le dije mientras reafirmaba mi agarre en las riendas.

Chimuelo salio disparado hacia arriba antes de que el príncipe lograra una posición cómoda, así que el pobre quedo arqueado con la cara hacia arriba mientras Chimuelo ascendía a una velocidad vertiginosa.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – gritaba el príncipe.

_Lagartija buena para nada_. Me dije en mis adentros.

Meraud de algún modo logro acomodarse y agarrarse con fuerza de mi cintura, su cabeza gacha mientras ascendíamos a la velocidad que a Chimuelo más le gustaba.

Por un momento me preocupe por el príncipe, pues lo sentí temblar, pero luego me calme cuando me di cuenta de que en verdad estaba riendo.

- Hahahahahahahahahaha! – sonaba su bonita risa a mis espaldas.

Se escuchaba lleno de vida y feliz.

- Más rápido! – pidió mientras sacaba el rostro y dejaba que el viento le diera de lleno, su agarra a mi cintura jamas faltando.

- Ya escuchaste amigo! Más rápido! – pedí a Chimuelo.

Chimuelo complació.

No cabe duda. Todos aman a los dragones.

* * *

Trinche*: De donde yo vengo es así como se le llama a la herramienta que parece un tridente y que se usa para remover el heno y la paja, no sé cómo le digan en otros lugares.


	7. Los dragones son fantasticos

Los personajes de HTTYD y BRAVE 2012 le pertecen a sus respectivos autores y casas productoras, la autora de este fanfic no tiene derecho sobre nada excepto la trama de este fanfic.

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

"**Los dragones son fantásticos!"**

POV Meraud

Las creaturas ascendían a una velocidad impensable por el cielo. La alargada creatura que Hicca montaba parecía una flecha oscura partiendo el cielo a la mitad y Hicca… ella se veía magnifica montada sobre el dragón, su larga trenza bailando en el viento, sus mejillas sonrosadas de lo fuerte que le palpitaba el corazón y la sonrisa de pura felicidad que decoraba su rostro.

Entonces desaparecieron detrás de una nube y sus figuras fueron negadas a nuestros ojos, pasaron unos segundos y lo siguiente que supimos era que ambos dragones junto con sus jinetes iban en picada hacia nuestra dirección, iban demasiado rápido, sentí mis ojos casi salirse de sus cuencas, mi corazón comenzó a acelerar su ritmo, el miedo de que el dragón no pudiese frenar en el momento debido… ¡¿Es que esas mujeres están locas?!

Como para agregar tensión al asunto los dragones comenzaron a girar sobre sí mismo, ocasionando que la resistencia del viento fuera aún mejor y por ende fueran aún más rápido, si antes parecían flechas partiendo el cielo ahora parecían lanzas a punto de destrozar la tierra, me di cuenta de que cada vez estaban más cerca, más cerca…

De repente los dragones extendieron sus enormes alas haciendo que varios de nosotros – yo incluido – diéramos una inspiración sorprendida y asustada, algunos otros – los lores – se cayeron de la sorpresa. La enorme sombra de los dragones nos cubrió por unos instantes, pude escuchar la risa estruendosa de mi padre junto con las de mis hermanitos, mi madre reía pasmada, no pude evitar compartir su risa, la sombra de los dragones se alejó y sentí como mi corazón volvía a su ritmo normal mientras veía la espalda de Hicca alejarse erguida sobre su dragón.

Los dragones planearon por un minuto antes de comenzar a descender – de una manera menos osada – en nuestra dirección, cuando estos por fin tocaron tierra a unos doscientos metros de distancia de nosotros fue que mis hermanos salieron disparados en dirección de las valientes – o quizás locas – vikingas que montaban a las enormes lagartijas aladas.

- Hicca! Astrid! –

- Eso fue genial! –

- Ustedes son geniales! –

Llegaron hasta ellas y se colgaron de sus manos comenzando a dar brincos como locos.

Lo único que yo quería era correr hacia Hicca y abrazarla y decirle que nunca me vuelva a asustar de esa manera. Se supone que ella cayo en picada después de que un dragón del tamaño de una montaña le calcino la pierna izquierda, ¿Qué no se supone que eso debería haberla traumado o algo así? ¿Cómo puede montar en un dragón y lanzarse al vacío? Una de dos, o los vikingos tienen un muy extraño sentido del humor o Hicca tiene un muy extraño sentido del humor.

Los dragones se habían acercado a mis hermanitos y sentí como mi cuerpo entero se tensaba, con mi mano busque mi espada y recordé que la había dejado en el castillo, entonces el dragón oscuro que Hicca había montado sonrio - ¿Los dragones sonríen? – y se acercó aún más a mis hermanos y con su nariz acarician la nariz de Hubert, luego note que el dragón azul que Astrid había montado dejaba que Harris y Hamish le acariciaran, deja salir un suspiro aliviado.

- Magnificas creaturas! –alabo mi padre mientras con sus brazos abiertos se acercaba a los dragones.

El dragón oscuro olfateo su mano y lamio su mano para luego dejar que mi padre acariciara su cabeza.

Mi madre se acercó poco después, la curiosidad que ella sentía por las creaturas brillando en sus ojos.

- Es este el dragón que creo que es? – cuestiono mi madre dirigiéndose a Hicca.

- Sip. Es el vástago del rayo y la muerte misma, un furia nocturna. Rey Fergus, reina Elinor, este el Chimuelo, mi compañero y mejor amigo. – presento ella mientras señalaba con su mano al dragón.

¿Quién nombra "Chimuelo" a un dragón?

- Chimuelo? – Mi madre comparte mi duda.

- Mira, querida! No tiene dientes! – anuncio mi padre mientras apuntaba a las encías del dragón que nuevamente sonreía an confort de las caricias.

Eso lo explica.

- Son retractiles. – explico Hicca como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Un dragón con colmillos retractiles? Eso es a lo que yo llamo practicidad.

- Oh. – mi madre asintió en entendimiento – Dado su nombre esperaba un poco más de… furia. – añadió mientras también se acercaba y comenzaba a acariciar al dragón, Chimuelo, bajo el mentón.

Yo solo me dedique a mirar a mi familia, se veían tan contentos y entretenidos, no recuerdo la última vez que los vi reírse tanto.

- Son… son… Wow. – no encontraba las palabras para describir los asombrosos que eran los dragones.

- Es correcto. – escuche a Hicca decir a mi lado, una sonrisita torcida y adorable decorando su pecoso rostro, es difícil creer que esta hermosa chica es quien monta a un dragón en doble de grande que ella – Mejor que caballos. – dijo orgullosa.

Conozco a alguien que refutaría ante eso.

- Ha, admito que eso que hicieron tú y Astrid cuando salieron de la cueva fue impresionante, pero nada es mejor que Angus. – dije yo defendiendo el orgullo de todos los caballos, en especial el de mi mejor amigo.

- Angus? – me cuestiono ella interesada, yo aún tenía la vista en mi familia.

- Mi corcel… y también mi mejor amigo. – admití mientras sonreía.

Por algún motivo voltee mi rostro para poder ver el de Hicca, pero en cuando mis ojos se toparon con los verdes de ella mi corazón dio un brinco, ella me sonreía sincera y un ligero sonrojo, probablemente producto de las fuertes emociones del vuelo sobre su dragón, decoraba sus mejillas. Desvié la mirada antes de que el hechizo de los ojos de Hicca me hiciera abrazarla hasta dejarla sin aliento.

- Podemos montarles también?! – cuestiono entusiasta Hamish.

Note como los ojos de mi madre se abrían como platos.

Mi madre miro a Hicca, Hicca miro a mi madre, mi madre negó ligeramente para que mis hermanitos no lo notaran, Hicca dio un ligero asentimiento.

- No creo que sea una buena idea. – hablo la bella vikinga mientras se alejaba de mí y caminaba en dirección de mis hermanitos – Incluso en Berk no dejamos que los aprendices más jóvenes monten en dragones hasta que reciban una debida instrucción. –

- Awwww. – lamentaron a coro mis hermanos.

- Pero eso no quiere decir que el rey y la reina no puedan dar un paseo. – añadió Astrid.

Mi padre miro a mi madre con una de sus enormes sonrisas de niño pequeño, había puesto sus manos en puños y las movía de arriba hacia abajo con emoción, mi madre abrió la boca para protestar pero parecía no encontrar una manera correcta para negar la petición de Astrid. Mi madre miro a Astrid, luego a mi padre y finalmente a Hicca, pero a pesar de que su rostro estaba en dirección de Hicca su vista cayó el mí, ya que yo estaba a unos metros detrás de Hicca, fue entonces que mi madre retomo su compostura y una sonrisa autosuficiente se pintó en su rostro.

_Oh no._

- Me temo que no soy mucho de emociones fuertes, pero estoy segura de que a Meraud le fascinaría. – propuso la reina mientras me señalaba.

Mi propia madre me ha convertido en su chivo expiatorio!

Clave mi mirada en la de mi madre, _No quiero! No puedes obligarme!, _por reflejo mire a Hicca y note que ella me miraba, me sonroje y desvié mi mirada de nuevo a mi madre, _No puedes dejarme solo con ella!, _mi madre me miro con sus ojos de oso, amenazantes, _Oh, claro que lo harás! Más te vale hacerlo!, _pude escuchar sus pensamientos en mi cabeza… ella lo sabe.

Perfecto, mi madre sabe que me gusta Hicca… ¿Esto es algo bueno o algo malo?

- Claro. Me… gustaría. – acepte no muy seguro de lo que hacía.

- Decidido entonces! – cerro la disputa Astrid, una sonrisa autosuficiente decorando su rostro – El rey volara conmigo y Tormentula y el príncipe puede volar contigo y Chimuelo. –

- Eh?! – exclame abrumado.

Yo… con Hicca… solos…

Entonces mire al dragón oscuro por un instante y note que no había mucho espacio, si subía con ella estaría pegado a ella. Mire a Hicca y ella me miraba, mi reacción debía haberla intrigado, desvié mi rostro de nuevo.

- Que les parece si lo hacemos al atardecer? Así tendríamos tiempo para que los dragones descansen y se alimenten apropiadamente. – propuso Hicca mientras acariciaba a su dragón.

- Magnífica idea! – concordó mi madre entusiasta – Así podríamos conocernos mejor y mostrarles un poco de nuestra cultura, ¿Qué opinan lores de los clanes hermanos? –

Los lores, aun algo estupefactos, asintieron, apuesto que en ese estado los lores dirían que si a todo lo que les pidan.

- Les mostraremos de lo que las tierras altas están hechas! – rugió mi padre para elevar el ánimo de nuestra gente.

- HEY! – clamaron los lores y sus hombres.

Volvimos a pie al castillo, mis hermanitos se subieron junto con Astrid a su dragón –Tormentula -, Hicca iba sobre el suyo propio, junto con ella iba mi madre. Los soldados miraban fascinados a los dragones, lo mismo que los lores. Cuando llegamos al castillo Maudie salio a recibirnos y casi le da un infarto, pero mis hermanos, mi madre y Hicca le mostraron que los dragones eran de hecho bastante mansos, o al menos así lo parecían, algo me dice que no queremos hacerlos enojar.

Mi padre ordeno que se prepararan un par de tiendas cerca de los establos para que los dragones descansaran y comieran, la cantidad que Hicca y Astrid pidieron de pescado y pollo para alimentar a sus dragones era la suficiente como para alimentar un pequeño batallón de unos 50 hombres.

Los lores con apoyo de mi madre organizaron un torneo, el mejor soldado de cada clan contra el otro, los mozos y mozas del castillo, tan rápidos como rayos, armaron las tiendas médicas y de comida en los jardines del castillo, sobra decir que mi madre estaba más que complacida. Hicca y Astrid, como nuestras invitadas de honor, estaban sentadas con mi familia y conmigo en la tienda principal observando las justas.

La primera justa fue entre el mejor hombre de Lord Macintosh contra el mejor hombre de Lord Dingwall. Las espadas da ambos chocaban pesadas causando un estruendo con cada contacto. Sin embargo el soldado del clan Dingwall fue más astuto y al darle una patada en el estómago a su contrincante mientras este estaba concentrado en el agarre de su espada hizo que este cayera hacia atrás, dejándolo a merced de la espada del hombre de Dingwall, la punta de esta jamás cortando la piel, pero era más que obvio quien había sido el ganador.

- Eso! – vitoreo Astrid alzando las manos.

Mi padre también vitoreo divertido e incluso choco los cinco con Astrid.

Mi madre se puso en pie y con su solemne y elegante voz anuncio…

- El ganador de la primera justa es Sir Henry del clan Dingwall. – señalo mi madre al ganador con una de sus delicadas manos, los miembros de Dingwall vitorearon felices – Por favor, que pasen los campeones de McGuffin y Dunbroch. – pidió.

Me puse de pie sin que nadie me viese y me encamine en dirección del campo de duelos, cuando llegue a mi lugar el yerno de Lord McGuffin ya estaba con su espada en mano, no pude evitar sonreír ansioso, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía un buen duelo. Por el rabillo del ojo mire el lugar que mi familia y nuestras invitadas ocupaban, Hicca me miraba sorprendida y eso me hizo sentir confiado, no podía permitirme perder frente a ella. Redirigí mi atención a mi oponente.

- Comiencen! – rugió mi padre.

Alce mi espada y la deje caer con fuerza contra la figura del yerno de McGuffin, un pesado CLASH! retumbo por encima del viento, di una vuelta y volví a atacar con mi espada, el yerno de McGuffin me bloqueo, todos mis sentidos estaban concentrados en el duelo pero aun así podía sentir la intensa mirada de Hicca, ¿Me miraba a mí? ¿Al yerno de McGuffin? ¿O solo analizaba la batalla?

Yo me movía rápido buscando un punto débil en la figura de mí oponente, pero el yerno de McGuffin estaba plantado a la tierra, entonces mientras daba una estocada con su espada, que use como finta, coloque una de mis piernas detrás de mí contrincante y usando una llave en su cuello le hice caer, pero el yerno de McGuffin me jalo junto con él, gire en el suelo para alejarme lo más posible de mí contrincante lo cual fue aprovechado por este para ponerse en pie. Empezamos a rodearnos el uno al otro, ninguno menguando la firmeza del agarre de nuestras armas, la tensión creciendo.

- Aagh! Terminen de una vez! – grito Astrid impaciente.

El grito de la vikinga rubia tomo por sorpresa a todos los presentes y la voltearon a ver sorprendidos, yo aproveche la oportunidad y con el mango de mi espada golpee con fuerza la mandíbula de mi contrincante que cayo y ya no se levantó. Deje caer mis brazos a mis costados, el agarre de mi espada se aflojo debido a la relajación que fluía por mi cuerpo, mire en dirección de la tienda principal, mi padre y mis hermanos celebraban mi victoria, mi madre asintió orgullosa, pero Hicca discutía con Astrid sin presentarme ninguna atención, no pude evitar sentirme algo decepcionado.

- El ganador es el campeón del clan Dunbroch, el príncipe Meraud. – anuncio mi madre.

Hice una reverencia en dirección de mi madre y luego ayude a los curanderos a cargar al yerno de McGuffin.

Dioses, sí que era pesado.

Una vez en la tienda lo colocamos en una camilla y uno de los curanderos comenzó a revisar sus heridas.

- Majestad. – me llamo otro curandero a mi mientras señalaba con la mano otra camilla.

Supongo que yo también debo cuidar de mis heridas antes del último duelo.

Asentí y tome asiento donde el curandero me había indicado. El hombre comenzó a palpar mis brazos para medir el daño, me aplico un ungüento y lo comenzó a cubrir con vendas.

- Que lindas, verdad? Las vikingas. – comento como no queriendo la cosa el curandero que me trataba.

No se necesita ser un genio para saber a qué se refiere. Sentí mis mejillas arder y oculte mi rostro con mis manos.

- Cuantos más lo han notado? – cuestione en un gruñido, molesto conmigo mismo y con mi obviedad.

- Que yo sepa… su madre. – empezó.

- Nada se le escapa. –

- Su padre. – continuo.

- Eso me asombra un poco. – admití.

- Sus hermanitos. –

- Eso me preocupa un poco. – dije algo asustado.

- La señora Maudie. –

- Es en serio? Tan mal estoy que todos se dan cuenta? – masculle indignado.

- Oh no, majestad. Me parece que solo los más cercanos a usted se han percatado. – me tranquilizo el curandero.

- Y tu como te diste cuenta? – interrogue.

- Bueno… antes de que trajera al hombre de McGuffin lo note mirando a la vikinga castaña, Lady Hicca, y bueno… conecte los puntos? – se explicó.

Suspire exasperado.

- Que perceptivo. – me queje.

- Lo siento, majestad. Pero juro no decirle a nadie! – intento tranquilizarme.

- Está bien. Gracias por hablarlo conmigo. – le sonreí y me puse de pie.

- Si de algo le sirve… espero que la alianza entre los vikingos y nuestra gente se profundice. – dijo rápido y se retiró antes de que yo pudiese volver a verle.

¿Dijo lo que creo que quiso decir?

Pude sentir mis mejillas arder al máximo y mejor salí de la tienda medica antes de que alguien más notara mi estado.

Volví al campo de duelo y ahí ya estaba Sir Henry, tome mi lugar al lado de él y gire en dirección de mis padres. Hicca me miraba curiosa, o puede que simplemente esté pensando en otras cosas, pero prefiero pensar que su atención está en mí.

- El duelo final de esta celebración será entre el campeón del clan Dingwall, Sir Henry, y el campeón del clan Dunbroch, el príncipe Meraud. Después de esta justa procederemos a comer y culminaremos el día con el primer vuelo del rey y el príncipe sobre los dragones Chimuelo y Tormentula. – explico mi madre, la mención del vuelo sobre los dragones me hizo sentir ansioso.

Todos los presentes asintieron ante lo dicho por mi madre.

- Sin más preámbulo, guerreros, comiencen! – anuncio mi madre y volvió a su lugar.

Sir Henry y yo nos encaramos y compartimos un saludo cortes y luego mientras nos enderezábamos ambos sacamos nuestras espadas e las hicimos chocar la una con la otra, un fuerte _CLASH!_ retumbando en el aire. Intercambiamos unos cuantos impactos cuando note que la espada de Sir Henry comenzaba a astillarse, era mi oportunidad, y juntando toda la fuerza que puse deja caer mi espada contra la de mi oponente haciendo que esta se rompiera al contacto con mi espada. El duelo acabo en ese mismo instante.

Revise mi espada y note que si el duelo hubiese seguido entonces yo hubiese perdido, mi espada también había comenzado a astillarse.

Luego se procedió a la comida, pero yo no estaba de humor para comer rodeado de gente por ahora. Mi madre probablemente comentaría algo sobre Hicca, mi padre querría hablar con los lores, Hicca estaría al asecho y yo volvería a hacer el ridículo o peor, mis hermanitos me harían hacer el ridículo frente a ella, así que mejor tome un tarro de agua un buen plato con carne y verduras y pan, y me fui en dirección de los establos, necesitaba desahogarme y Angus es el único que no me juzgaría… mucho.

Antes de llegar a los establos pase por la cocina y tome la avena con manzanas que tanto le gusta a Angus, cuando llegue ahí le di su comida y yo comí junto con él.

El silencio era agradable y calmante, un hombre y su caballo compartiendo un sano momento de hermandad, después de comer tome el trinche y comencé a limpiar el lugar, cambien el heno y la paja sucios por limpios, puse aserrín fresco, y hable y hable de Hicca.

- Deberías verla, Angus. Es preciosa. Al principio me asuste y pensé que estaba hechizado pero resulta que solo estoy… enamorado. – suspire como idiota y ni siquiera me importo – Y es que es cierto, ella es adorable, su cabello es muy bonito, sus ojos son tan grandes que siento que ven mi alma, su voz… no me molestaría levantarme todas las mañanas si es el sonido de su voz el que lo me despierta, y debiste haberla visto con ese vestido! Dioses se veía… - el recuerdo de como aquel vestido verde se le pegaba como segunda piel mostrando todas sus magníficas curvas inundo mi mente – Se veía espectacular! Y cuando montaba su dragón! Se veía tan majestuosa! Tan…

- Este es Angus? – la voz de Hicca me tomo por sorpresa y di un salto.

Sentí como los colores se me iban y como al mismo tiempo me sonrojaba a más no poder.

_Dioses no! Que no me haya escuchado por favor!_

- Perdón, no era mi intensión asustarte. – se disculpó.

_Por favor que no me haya escuchado! Por favor que no me haya escuchado!_

Me gire para encararla.

- E-esta b-bien. No… escuchaste nada… verdad? – de algún modo logre cuestionar.

_Por favor di que no! Por favor de que no!_

- No, dioses, no. No escuche nada de lo que le decías, puedes estar tranquilo. – me aseguro.

Suspire cansado, _Esta mujer va a ser mi fin_, y rasque mi nuca para calmar mis nervios.

- Me asustaste. – admití avergonzado.

- Lo siento. –se disculpó de nuevo.

Angus me golpeo el hombro con su hocico, _Preséntamela._

- Angus, esta es Hicca, Hicca, este es Angus. – los presente.

Angus poso su mirada en la figura de Hicca y pareció analizarla, luego dio un asentimiento con la cabeza, _No está mal_. Aunque creo que Hicca lo tomo más como un reconocimiento a su presencia.

- También es un gusto conocerte, Angus. – asintió ella en dirección del caballo.

- Supongo que vienes a preparar a los dragones. – hable, necesitaba llenar el silencio o diría algo estúpido.

- Sip. Hay que estar seguros de que nadie se caerá… no es como si los fuéramos a dejar caer… digo… no…

Note que ella era la nerviosa. Supongo que si mi padre o yo nos caemos de los dragones sería un verdadero desastre, pero por algún motivo eso no me preocupaba, sabía que lla no me dejaría caer, al menos no apropósito. Así que alce la palma de mi mano para detener su balbuceo.

- Confiamos en ustedes. –dije con toda la solemnidad que pude.

Aunque lo que en verdad quería decir era, _Confió en ti_.

Le ayude a preparar a los dragones, debes en cuando no podía evitar girar y admirarla… creo que eso no le gusto en lo más mínimo a su dragón pues este me empujo con su nariz y me miro amenazante, _Exactamente qué crees que estas mirando?_ Podía escucharlo acusarme.

- Chimuelo, no! No molestes al príncipe Meraud. – le regaño Hicca.

El dragón gruño por lo bajo, _Es él el que me molesta a mí._

- Dragón loco. – acuso Hicca mientras su dragón volvía a recostarse en una esquina, su mirada jamas alejándose de mí.

_Te estoy vigilando. _Podía escucharlo en mi cabeza.

- Perdón por eso, Meraud. Chimuelo suele ser algo desconfiado. – excuso Hicca al dragón.

Mire al dragón por última vez y le mire desafiante sin que Hicca se diera cuenta, el dragón me miro incrédulo y luego me miro con odio.

- Muy bien creo que tenemos todo. Es hora del show. – comento Hicca sin darse cuenta que su dragón quería despedazarme en ese mismo instante.

* * *

- Estamos listos? – cuestiono Hicca mientras mi padre y yo nos postrábamos frente a ella y Astrid.

Mi padre saltaba en su sitio y se frotaba las palmas de las manos.

Yo era un manojo de nervios, me acabo de acordar que se supone que volare junto con Hicca en mismo dragón que hace unos momentos había desafiado con la mirada.

Mi madre y mis hermanos estaban detrás de nosotros dándonos apoyo moral, detrás de ellos estaban los lores junto con sus hombres.

Astrid y Hicca montaron en sus dragones con facilidad y soltura, la gracia que usaron fue más que la de un caballero.

- Muy bien, chicos. Los invitados son gente importante y debemos darles una experiencia que jamás olvidaran, pero por lo que más quieran en este mundo, nada de lucirse. – instruyo Hicca a los dragones.

El dragón oscuro me miro y algo parecido a una sonrisa maligna decoro su cara.

- Muy bien, su alteza. Recuerde que mientras ascendemos debe tener los brazos agarrados a la correa que le estoy dando, las piernas deben estar firmes a los lados, no mire hacia abajo hasta que le diga que puede hacerlo, entendido? – instruyo Astrid al a mi padre mientras le ayudaba a acomodarse sobre Tormentula.

- Lo mismo va para usted, Meraud. – me dijo a mi Hicca mientras me subía al lomo del dragón, era sorprendentemente cálido.

- Claro. – atine a decir mientras me acomodaba, intentaba no acabar muy cerca de ella por miedo a que escuchara los estruendosos latidos de mi corazón.

- Péguese un poco más o saldrá disparado hacia atrás. – me instruyo Hicca y me jalo para que me acercara hasta que mi pecho toco su espalda, sentí mis mejillas arder y di gracias a que ella me diera la espalda. Coloque mis manos a los lados de su cintura y trague pesado.

- Estamos listos. – dijo Hicca con convicción.

La primera en despegar fue Tormentula. Primero acelero en tierra y luego alzo vuelo con suavidad, la risa de mi padre resonó en el aire y haciendo eco en el bosque mientras se alejaban del suelo.

No se ve tan mal.

- Muy bien, amigo. Nos toca. –

Entonces recordé que yo estoy sobre el dragón con problemas de actitud.

- Chimuelo? –escuche como Hicca llamaba angustiada a su dragón, luego note que las alas del dragón se extendían con lentitud hacia arriba, la cabeza baja, el cuerpo semi-agazapado – Uh-oh. – escuche mascullar a Hicca.

- Como que "uh-oh"? – interrogue asustado.

- Sujétate. – me dijo Hicca mientras reafirmaba su agarre en las riendas.

Pero no me dio tiempo de nada pues el dragón salio disparado hacia arriba antes de que lograra una posición cómoda, así que quede arqueado con la cara hacia arriba mientras ascendíamos a una velocidad vertiginosa.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! –grite sorprendido.

De algún modo logre acomodarme y me agarrare con fuerza a la cintura de Hicca, era tan esbelta y a la vez firme, no había rastro de duda en su posición, agache mi cabeza para evitar que el aire me diera de lleno mientras ascendíamos a una velocidad que jamas creí experimentar.

Sentí mi cuerpo tensarse como la cuerda de un arco, mi corazón bombeaba y bombeaba cada más rápido, cada vez más fuerte, sentía la cabeza ligera y unas enormes ganar de reír me invadieron, comencé con carcajadas leves que hacían que mi cuerpo temblase y finalmente explote en carcajadas emocionadas y llenas de gozo mientras me aferraba aún más a la firme figura de Hicca.

- Hahahahahahahahahaha! – reía.

Me sentía lleno de vida y feliz.

- Más rápido! – pedí mientras sacaba el rostro y dejaba que el viento me diera de lleno.

- Ya escuchaste amigo! Más rápido! –pidió Hicca al dragón.

El dragón complació.

No cabe duda. Los dragones son fantásticos!


End file.
